


Kalinag ke yoddha

by ThatMasterOnline



Series: Kalinag ke yoddha [1]
Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 22,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Ajay has a vision, and learns he has a greater destiny to fufill.





	1. Heritage

**Author's Note:**

> Kalinag ke yoddha, according to Google Translate, is Hindi for Kalinag’s Warrior.

Ajay couldn’t say when he noticed it. He was heading back towards Sabal when suddenly he wasn’t. He had changed course without thinking, heading towards...somewhere. Somewhere along the way, he realized he’d always been heading there. Towards...his destiny. He blinked, shying away from the thought. He wasn’t religious, he didn’t believe in things like destiny. He needed to go there, though, wherever there was. Eventually he found himself at the entrance to a cave. He walked in, guns at rest at his side. He wouldn’t need them. He didn’t know how he knew that, he just did. Nothing in the cave would harm him.

The inside of the cave was well-lit with many candles. Just inside and around a curve was what appeared to be a small shrine. Standing in front of it was a man. Ajay stared in awe, but there was no denying that he recognized the broad shoulders, the muscular arms, the dark hair drawn back into a bun, the body paint.

“...Kalinag?” Kalinag turned, his mouth curved into a gentle smile. Ajay was painfully aware suddenly that he didn’t speak Hindi, let alone the ancient Hindi Kalinag spoke. He doubted Kalinag spoke English. Still wearing the soothing smile, Kalinag stepped forward and trailed his fingers down the side of Ajay’s temple with a featherlight touch. And then suddenly...he realized he could speak ancient Hindi, as fluently as though he’d been speaking it from birth. Kalinag waited for him to speak first, still with that serene smile.

“...Is...is this...real?” He spoke in ancient Hindi, his voice uncertain, trying out the language for the first time. Kalinag’s smile grew.

“Perhaps. Perhaps not. Have you not yet learned to broaden your definition of reality?” Ajay wasn’t sure how to respond to that. He’d considered everything he saw after collecting the Thangkas real, perhaps this was the same.

“You and I have met before,” Kalinag said, “You have followed my journey into Shangri-La.” Ajay nodded.

“Yes…” Kalinag smiled.

“I have come to learn much about you, through those encounters. Your father created the resistance that now seeks to free Kyrat from a Tyrant.” Again Ajay nodded.

“Your guardian, your guide…” Ajay knew he was talking about Sabal, “He calls you ‘Son of Mohan’. This displeases you. You feel as though your achievements are not your own, your motivations are not your own. You wish you could be seen and judged on your own merits, not those of your ancestors. I understand the reason for your disquiet, but our heritage guides our actions, whether we realize the influence or not. I am afraid, Ajay, that your guide is right; you are destined to be seen in the shadow of your ancestors. What your guide does not realize is that your ancestry goes beyond Mohan Ghale. Your heritage is much nobler, and much humbler.” He stepped aside.

“Take this, blade, Ajay. It is yours by birthright.” 

“Birthright?” Ajay stepped forward, stomach clenching with an anxiety he couldn't place. He picked up the blade, holding it in his hands. It was a kukri, with an elaborate handle, and red cloth tied around it, hanging like drapery.

“This was my blade in life, and now, I pass it on to you...my son.” Ajay turned, staring in shock at Kalinag.

“Your…”

“Your are the last descendant of my lineage, after the passing of your mother. It is your sacred duty to carry on my work, to bring the light of justice to Kyrat.”

“H...how?”

“The blade will guide you. It thirsts for the blood of the unholy, and you have the skills to sate its thirst. Follow the blade, let it guide you to swift justice upon those who have wronged the great country of Kyrat.”

“But...I’m not sure I’m…”

“Worthy?” Kalinag smiled again, reassuring him, “You sell yourself short, Ajay. Think of all the good you have done for Kyrat, even without knowing of your lineage. Imagine all the good you will do with me to guide your blade.” Ajay looked uncertain, awed, uncertain again. 

“You allow your mind to hold you back, Ajay,” Kalinag said, placing a steadying hand on his shoulder, “Let go of your inhibitions. Kyrat has always been your destiny. You have already accepted it in trying to free Kyrat from the Tyrant, this is simply another method of bringing light to Kyrat. Will you do it, Ajay? Will you carry on my legacy? Your legacy?” Ajay looked uncertain, staring down at the blade in his hands, but then he steeled himself, nodding.

“I’ll do it.” Kalinag smiled. 

“You will make Kyrat proud, Ajay. You are the light she has been waiting for.” He reached forward then, placing his hand gently on the side of Ajay’s neck.

“Now...you are weary from this encounter, and for that I apologize. Think about what has happened here, Ajay, think about your sacred duty, but for right now...sleep.” Ajay’s eyes closed and his head bowed, then he felt himself slipping backwards, out of Kalinag’s gentle hold. He was gone before he landed.


	2. Duty

When he woke, he was back at the Ghale homestead. Why did he always wake up here? It was as though some magical power knew he’d be safe here. He rolled over, groaning, and spotted the blade from his...vision? On a nearby dresser. He stood up, taking hold of it. Aside from the ornate decorations, it was just a regular blade, but Ajay sensed a power thrumming in it. The blade was currently at rest, but below the surface…

“...y...jay...Ajay...AJAY! Ajay Ghale, respond! Ajay, if you can hear me, please respond!” His radio? How long had it been going off?

“S-Sabal?”

“Ajay, thank Kyra. You said you were heading to my location two days ago, what happened? Where are you?”

“I’m at home, I…Sabal, I...I, uh…” 

“Ajay? Are you hurt?”

“Uh…” Was he? He checked himself. “No, just...I, uh...I don’t...really know...something happened and I...I…” Could he tell Sabal? Should he? The blade in his hands pulsed warmly, and Ajay gasped. Tell him. Use your guide, let him help you. “I...had a...vision, of some sort…”

“A vision?”

“Yeah...Kalinag came to me, said I was...destined to...bring light to Kyrat...Sabal, none of it makes any sense, I just...I’m just…” His voice was becoming thick with tears. When had that happened?

“O-overwhelmed...Sabal, I...I need...somebody to...help me out…help me...make sense of...of...what I saw…” Even to his own ears, he sounded lost and confused. He wondered what he sounded like to Sabal.

“Brother...stay where you are. I will be there as soon as I can, and we will talk about your vision. If Kyra has seen fit to speak to you, then I will help you interpret her words.” The radio clicked, and Ajay sank to the bed. So the blade was...alive, in a sense. Conscious. It scared him. Everything scared the hell out of him right now. He wasn’t religious, he didn’t believe in a higher power...and had Kalinag actually been human? Could he really be a descendant of Kalinag? He buried his face in his hands and tried in vain to stop the confused, overwhelmed tears trailing down his cheeks.

“Ajay…?” Ajay looked up, startled to see Sabal standing beside his bed.

“Ajay, this is Achal, he has studied the religious texts extensively and will help interpret your vision better than I could.” The man named Achal stepped forward and shook Ajay’s hand, sitting down beside him.

“Hello, Ajay. I am glad to be able to help. Now...Sabal said you needed help interpreting a vision, are you willing to share?”

“Yeah. I was heading back to Sabal...two days ago, I guess…”

“Gaps in memory are not uncommon. Don’t worry about it. What diverted you? The vision?”

“Not at first. I realized I wasn’t heading back to Sabal anymore. My feet were just...carrying me, to this cave. There was a shrine, but I couldn’t see it right away, because Kalinag was there.”

“Kalinag, Sabal did mention you saw Kalinag. He very rarely appears in visions, it is usually Kyra herself. Did Kalinag do anything?”

“Yeah, he...touched my face, and then I could speak his language. 

“You spoke in ancient Hindi?”

“Yeah. Everything we said was in ancient Hindi.”

“I...see. What did you talk about?”

“Me, mostly. He said he knew how much I hated it when Sabal called me Son of Mohan…” He could see Sabal biting his tongue out of the corner of his eyes, “But that it was my fate to be seen in the shadow of my ancestors. He said what Sabal didn’t know was that my heritage was much nobler and humbler than he knew. Then he showed me the shrine, and told me the blade there was mine by birthright.”

“What did this blade look like?”

“Uh...it was this one, right here.” When Ajay turned, he was half-afraid the blade wouldn’t be there anymore, but it was. The second Achal laid eyes on it, however, he gasped.

“Kalinag ke yoddha…” he breathed in wonder.

“Warrior of Kalinag?” Sabal asked, “What does that mean?”

“It means Ajay has been chosen, no, has been born to continue Kalinag’s great work. Ajay Ghale is a direct descendant of Kalinag himself!” Sabal’s eyes widened, and he too gasped.

“Direct descendant of Kalinag? Impossible…”

“The sacred texts say that in a time of great need, Kalinag’s heir will be awakened to his sacred duty to protect Kyrat as his ancestor had done before him, and that the mark of this awakening would be the passing of Kalinag’s blade down to the descendant. Pagan rules Kyrat, this is indeed a time of great need, and the blade that sits on Ajay’s dresser is the blade that once belonged to Kalinag, which has not been seen since his passing so many eons ago! Ajay Ghale is the descendant of Kalinag, tasked with carrying on his work!” Suddenly Achal shook himself.

“I am sorry, Ajay. You are clearly overwhelmed by the magnitude of the duty bestowed upon you, more so because you are not religious, and here I am getting carried away. I want you to understand, Ajay, that we are here for you, however you should need us. With that blade, every citizen of Kyrat will give you whatever you need of them. I cannot guide you on what it means to be the warrior of Kalinag, nor can I help shoulder your burden, but you must have faith in Kalinag, and in that blade. You have already proven yourself worthy of the title many times over with your deeds here in Kyrat.”

“Yeah...Kalinag said the same thing.”

“Did he say anything else to guide you in your duties?”

“He said to...rely on my guardian. That’s Sabal.” Sabal’s eyes widened, and he looked like he might cry.

“I...I would be honoured, Ajay…Whatever you need…” he said with a bow.

“Well...don’t…don’t talk like that, it’s weird…” Ajay mumbled, feeling uncertain. 

“Did he say anything else?” Achal asked. Ajay shook his head.

“No, that’s it. He said meeting him and straining my reality had made me tired, and that I should sleep. I passed out, and...woke up here. I had just found the blade on my dresser when I heard Sabal calling for me.”

“You had just woken from your vision?” Sabal asked, “No wonder you sounded so disoriented, I was afraid you had been drugged…I apologize for my assumptions.”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it,” Ajay muttered. Sabal was trying, but he still sounded way too cautious and like he was walking on eggshells. It made Ajay feel awkward and uncertain, and he had enough of that swirling around in his head without Sabal compounding the problem.

“Ajay...are you alright?” Achal asked.

“I...I just...it’s a lot...I’m not even religious, you’d think the descendant of Kalinag would have...found God along the way or something. How can I be this great...symbolic religious hero for the people of Kyrat when I’m not even religious?”

“It is your duty to bring the light of justice to Kyrat. There is nothing symbolic about gutting someone or slitting their throat. Do you know who, or what you are to bring justice to?”

“Kalinag only said...the blade would guide me. I...I can kind of feel it, too, when I hold the blade.” He held it in his hand, feeling the dull pulse of acknowledgement of his hold. “It’s at rest now, because...well, it has nothing to do. If...it’s like...if somebody came along who needed to be killed...the blade would let me know.” The thought was overwhelming, so he put the blade down.

“I just...need to...sleep for a little while...come to terms with it. It’s a lot…” Achal nodded, standing up from the bed. He knew when he was being dismissed.

“Of course. Have a pleasant rest, and trust that Kalinag has not chosen you wrongly.” Ajay nodded, and Achal left. Sabal went to leave as well, but Ajay stopped him.

“W-wait!”

“Ajay?”

“What...what’s going to happen with the Golden Path? While I’m...off killing people for Kalinag or whatever.” He winced; he hadn’t meant to sound so flippant. Sabal smiled, patting him on the shoulder.

“We’re trying to overthrow a dictator, Ajay. I have a feeling your duties to Kalinag and your help with the Golden Path will intersect quite often. If, however, the two diverge, then do not let the Golden Path distract you. Do what needs to be done, and we’ll survive without you, I’m sure.”

“And...what about that thing you wanted me for? Two...two days ago, I guess?”

“It’s been taken care of. Poorly, but you were busy discovering your heritage, and I won’t fault you for that. If you want to run some errands for the Golden Path to dip your toes into your duty for Kalinag, then I can help you find something.” Ajay nodded.

“Okay. Um...you’ll hang around, won’t you? Just in case? That is, if you’re not busy…”

“I’m not busy…” Ajay almost heard the mental ‘not anymore’ that followed. “I’ll stay with you as long as you like. I’m your guide, after all. My duty to the Golden Path is now secondary to helping you with your duty. Did...did Kalinag...appoint me your guardian?” 

“No, more like...like he knew that I looked to you for guidance, and approved of my decision. He probably figured you were a good choice since you know all about the religion here, and could help me out with anything I need to know, or something. Maybe you’re just my...spiritual guide, to give me advice when I get overwhelmed. Or something. Kalinag didn’t seem big on explaining things.” He grimaced inside. Too flippant.

“Sorry, I have to get used to...respecting the local religion a bit more.” Sabal chuckled.

“Nonsense, it would be strange if you tried, much as it is strange for you to see me bowing and scraping for your forgiveness.” Ajay smiled a little.

“Then I’ll continue being my religiously insensitive self, and you’ll continue to call me brother and stuff like you always do?”

“Sure thing, Brother. Now, was resting just an excuse to get Achal out of the house, or…?”

“No, I need to sleep, I just...wanted you to stay. Feel free to crash on the couch downstairs or the floor up here or whatever. There’s tons of pillows around.” Ajay curled up under the blankets, his eyes closing.

“Of course. Have a good rest, Ajay.”


	3. To Banapur

Sabal was woken by a soft touch to his temple. He opened his eyes, and Kalinag was there, kneeling in front of the couch he was sleeping on.

“You are Sabal, are you not?” Sabal stared in wide-eyed awe. Ancient Hindi, just as Ajay described. He didn’t really know much about Ancient...wait, yes he did. How, though? Ajay said the same thing, Kalinag touched him, and then he could speak...but then...

“K-Kalinag…”

“Ajay will lean on you for your knowledge and guidance as he faces the coming trials. Help him broaden his mind, harden his will. Protect him, but do not deny him the justice he so desires. I place my faith in you, Sabal. Do not fail me.” It was not meant as a threat, simply a statement of fact. Sabal would not fail. 

“Ajay...Ajay does not desire justice, he is not a vengeful person…” Sabal protested uncertainly. Kalinag smiled.

“Ajay’s heart is pure, and it is up to you to harden his will so that it stays that way. He and the blade are one, and the blade thirsts for the blood of those who are unworthy of Kyra’s grace. When in battle, the blade will guide Ajay, and he will thirst for the kill as much as the blade. If left unchecked, the bloodlust will not end when the battle is over. Do not let that happen. Harden his will, make sure he stays pure.

“I-I will. Ajay won’t change, I swear it.”

“...Sabal? Is that you?”

“I place my faith in you…” With Ajay’s call, Kalinag vanished into dust. Even when it came to a man revered for his journey into paradise, Ajay was more important. His duty as guide and guardian surpassed all else.

“Sabal?”

“I’m here…”

“Can you come up?”

“On my way.” He climbed, and Ajay was sitting up in bed, stretching a little.

“I heard you talking downstairs, is everything alright? Do you need to go?” Sabal shook his head.

“No, I don’t need to go anywhere. I...had a vision of Kalinag. He told me to broaden your mind, harden your will, and keep you safe. And that he trusted me not to fuck up.” Ajay raised his eyebrows.

“Okay...Well, cool. I was thinking I could come with you to...run some errands or something? Try out this whole warrior of Kalinag thing?” Sabal shrugged.

“Of course, whatever you need. We’ll take a trip down to Banapur; the Golden Path needs to know that I have bigger things to worry about now.”

“Uh oh, looks like Amita’s going to get her drug country after all.” Sabal snorted.

“Not if I can help it. I’m not abandoning them, I’m saying my attention may be divided like it hasn’t before. Besides, you, the warrior of Kalinag? Not only will it be perfectly understandable that my attention is divided, I’ll gain many more followers because of it...sorry.”

“For? Oh, putting me up on a pedestal. Whatever, you were already doing that with the whole ‘son of Mohan’ thing.”

“Ah...sorry about that, too. You mentioned you hated it yesterday.”

“Yeah. It just never felt like anything I did was my doing, it always felt like I was doing it because Mohan would have wanted instead of because I wanted.” Sabal nodded soberly.

“I understand. And now you are to be called son of Kalinag. It must be frustrating.” Ajay sighed.

“I don’t know, it’s still new to me, I haven’t even really thought about it yet. Anyways, that trip to Banapur sounds good. Let’s go now? I’ve missed being in Banapur.” Sabal smiled, patting Ajay’s shoulder and gesturing for him to go first. 

They were halfway there when it happened. They were walking through the forest, just off the path in case any royal army trucks passed by. He had the blade in his hands when suddenly it thrummed alive with energy, unmoving but shoving him in another direction.

“Sabal? Sabal, this way.”

“What? Why?”

I don’t know, just hurry!” The invisible energy pushed Ajay on, getting stronger the closer they got. Ajay’s whole body was practically thrumming with the blade’s energy when they heard it.

“Death to Pagan Min!!”

“Show yourself, Golden Path dogs! I’ll kill you!!” A skirmish? How had Ajay known this was here? Had the blade driven him? Sabal wanted to plan a course of attack, but Ajay charged right in, driving the blade into the stomachs of the royal army soldiers. There were a lot of them, but Ajay was relentless, seemingly insatiable. When the royal army soldiers were dead, the blade gave a satisfied thrum, then went back to sleep. Ajay blinked as though coming out of a trance, then put the blade back behind his back.

“Ajay, Sabal, thank you! You saved our lives!” The Golden Path soldiers came over and shook Ajay’s hand warmly.

“Uh...no problem. Sabal and I were just on our way back to Banapur. We...should get going…”

“Of course! Have a safe trip!” They walked on, and Ajay said nothing about his seemingly incredible intuition. Sabal decided he ought to check in with Ajay.

“Ajay? How did you know they were there?”

“The blade told me. It sensed...unworthy people nearby.”

“Unworthy? Unworthy of what?”

“Life. Can we not talk about this?” Ajay was the son of Kalinag; Sabal’s instincts told him to shut up and leave Ajay alone. But he was also Ajay’s guardian, and guide. Kalinag had told him to harden his will and help him through the change. He felt he couldn’t let it go.

“What is it that makes you uncomfortable?”

“I...I’m not sure you realized, but...I couldn’t control myself back there. I was in control of my movements, but I felt…the blade...there was this...blind...NEED...to wipe out the unholy, it...I killed those men without a second thought, and it...scares me…” Sabal nodded.

“Kalinag said the blade’s desire for justice would drive you, and that it was my job to make sure you stopped when the battle was over. You need to learn to be in command of the blade, not the other way around.” Ajay swallowed thickly.

“The blade doesn’t just listen to me because I’m Kalinag’s descendant? Of course not, why would anything in this fool country just work out for once?” Sabal sighed, patting Ajay on the shoulder.

“I know it’s frustrating. We can take a rest in Banapur when we get there, and see what we can do about hardening your will.” Ajay huffed and kept walking, and Sabal sighed again. Sometimes he forgot that Ajay had been just another American citizen a few short months ago. He would have never dreamed of shooting anyone, and now he was practically a trained assassin. The change was no doubt jarring, and was likely taking a toll on him. He kept himself level for Sabal’s sake, but he’d just seen a glimpse of the frustration and reluctance that must be swirling inside of him. Sabal wondered if any amount of rest would calm him.


	4. A Short Break

When they got back to Banapur, Ajay wasted no time in crawling into a bed and closing his eyes. He didn’t particularly need to sleep, but people left him alone if they thought he was sleeping. When he’d finally calmed himself and left the safe house, he decided that maybe he should have stayed with Sabal.

People gazed at him with awe and wonder, as though he were Kalinag himself walking the earth. To them, perhaps he was. They murmured amongst themselves but nobody spoke to him like they did before. There was no ‘namaste!’ or ‘hello Ajay!’ to be heard, only mumbling and the word ‘Kalinag’ once in awhile. They practically jumped out of his way when he stepped forward, some of them bowing in his wake. It scared him. Suddenly he realized he had never felt so alone. He needed to find Sabal. He pulled out his radio.

“Sabal?”

“Ajay, did you have a pleasant rest?”

“Uh...Yeah, where are you?”

“Near the south exit to Banapur, are you alright?”

“I’ll...be right there.” He didn’t bother answering Sabal’s question, because the truth was he was not alright. Not with people jumping out of his way and looking at him like he was a tiger who could suddenly turn feral and pounce. He sighed with relief when he spotted Sabal. 

Sabal was getting the same treatment he was, though he’d clearly given his people the same lecture Ajay had given Sabal about not walking on eggshells again. Sabal turned and smiled when he saw Ajay.

“Ajay,” he said, giving him an embrace that Ajay practically sagged into, “The bowing and scraping is worse on your end, I see.”

“Scraping? More like avoiding eye contact and getting the hell out of my way. It’s like they think I’ll strike them down or something...which, in hindsight, is probably what they’re thinking.”

“Knowing that you are purging the unholy does tend to make people revisit their every tiny indiscretion,” Sabal replied, and Ajay relaxed now that he knew why he was being treated differently. People would relax when he didn’t start killing everyone. Hopefully.

“I had hoped word wouldn't travel quite so fast. I wanted you to have a decent rest before you had to face this.”

“I had a decent enough rest. It was a little more laying awake and thinking, but I was alone and it was peaceful, so that’s good.”

“Meditating,” Sabal supplied, looking a bit surprised. He hadn’t taken Ajay for the meditative type.

“Sure, I guess…”

“I can teach you how, Ajay. Meditating will be wonderful for helping you find your centre, especially with all the bowing and...getting the hell out of the way.” Ajay smiled.

“That’d be nice, now that you mention it...sure, I’d like that.” Sabal smiled, pulling him into another embrace.

“Well, I’ve finished my business in Banapur, so we can go where we want. I, personally, would suggest we find someone the blade wants to purge...and then don’t purge them. You need to exercise forcing your will on the blade, not letting it control you.” Ajay nodded.

“Sounds like as good a place to start as anything. Let’s take a trek through the woods, then.” Sabal nodded, then waved at a nearby soldier who bowed. Ajay didn’t ask. He was tired of being treated like royalty…or like a murderer.


	5. Small Victories

It didn’t take long to find a royal army soldier. The blade thrummed in his hands, pushing him towards the source, and Ajay had to grab onto a tree to stop his body blindly following the blade’s force.

“Sabal?” He called, sounding uncertain.

“Which way?”

“Th-that way, somewhere.” Sabal nodded.

“All right. Stay here, I’ll go look.”

“Bring him back unconscious?” Ajay asked, “That way...well, he can be here without being a threat. It’s easier to kill if they’re actively trying to kill me first.” 

“I’ll do my best.” As he walked off in the direction Ajay had told him, Sabal contemplated how their relationship had changed. It was for the better, definitely. Ajay trusted him, leaned on him, just as Kalinag said he would. At the same time...Sabal felt like an advisor, less than Ajay but still trusted with intimate secrets. He gathered whatever Ajay wanted, taught him his secrets...It was he who was following Ajay’s orders now. He would be a little disgruntled, having been in a position of power for so long, but the reward more than made up for it. Ajay leaned on him, Ajay trusted him, Ajay looked to him for guidance like he never had before. It made it feel like he was needed, loved, even. It evened out, after all. It wasn’t the end of the world.

Just up ahead he spotted the royal army camp. One soldier was wandering away from the rest. Sabal snuck up behind him, wrapped a hand around his throat, and squeezed. The soldier choked, and Sabal dragged him away before he could be spotted by the other soldiers. When they were safely out of sight he struck the soldier on the head with the butt of his gun, and he slumped to the ground. With the soldier unconscious, Sabal set about carrying him back to Ajay.

Sabal had succeeded, he could feel it. There was somebody coming nearer by the second, and the need to stab him and feel the impure blood drain from his body was overwhelming. His temper was rising, too, the blade sensing that he didn’t want to kill and getting more enraged by the second, which was impacting him in turn. Ajay sat down, setting the blade beside him and closing his eyes, resolving not to move. It was overwhelming. Even without the blade in his hand he could feel it trying to bend him to its will, get him to kill. He clenched his hands in his jeans, growling with frustration. This was a hell of a lot harder than he thought it was going to be, he wasn’t sure he could resist.

“Focus, Ajay,” a voice murmured beside him, “You are the master of your actions, not the blade.” Ajay’s eyes snapped open, and he saw Kalinag kneeling beside him. The need to kill vanished, as though the blade sensed its master nearby and submitted to his will.

“Kalinag…” He didn’t know what to ask, but Kalinag seemed to guess his thoughts.

“Yes, I am controlling the blade to ease the pressure on you. Yes, you too will be able to control the blade with the same ease. Think of it like a wild animal. It will fight you at first, but when it sees that you cannot be dominated it will eventually bow to your will, and you will not have to force it into submission. You understand what this means, Ajay? You cannot allow the blade to overwhelm you, even once, or any progress you have made will be ruined.” Ajay nodded.

“Got it.” Kalinag smiled gently.

“Commend your guardian on this idea, it really is a marvellous one. There’s no better way to learn to control the blade than throwing you into the tiger’s den, after all.” Ajay nodded, and Kalinag touched his cheek once before vanishing.

“Ajay? What are you looking at?” Ajay’s hand was on the handle of the blade before he realized it, and he had to force his hand to release the grip, clenching his fist in his lap. What had Sabal asked, again?

“Um...Kalinag. He came to…cheer me on. He’s gone now.” He turned to look at Sabal, who was staring at the spot Ajay had been, as though hoping to see Kalinag.

“He also says congratulations for the brilliant idea. Throwing me into the tiger’s den with the blade was perfect.” He looked at the soldier for the first time, and again he had to stop himself from grabbing the blade. He could already see himself grabbing the man’s head and jamming the blade through his throat, the way the blood would pour onto his hands, the way he’d regain consciousness for just a second...He wanted it. He wanted that blood on his hands, just like he’d wanted a bike for Christmas as a child. Wanted to bathe in it, in the knowledge that he’d made the world a little less evil. If he killed enough, he could wipe out all the evil on the earth, but all he needed to purge was Kyrat. He was holding the blade in his hands now, and the realization shocked him back to reality for a second. Why shouldn’t he kill him? A member of Pagan’s army, Ajay had heard the despicable things they’d shouted at him when they were looking for him. They all deserved to die, why didn’t he just do it?

‘Because I don’t want to’, he retorted. ‘Not now. Later, when I know you’ll listen to me.’ Suddenly he thought of Noore, what he’d said to Amita and Sabal. 

“I’ll decide what happens to Noore.”

The urge lessened. It was still there, but the blade sensed his newfound resolve, and knew it couldn’t fight it. It was fighting, though, tooth and nail for Ajay to kill the soldier, but he held firm. He decided what happened to Noore, and he’d decide what happened to the royal army soldier too. He’d already decided that he didn’t want the soldier dead, not today.

***

Sabal was tense. Ajay had caught sight of the soldier he’d dumped on the ground and hadn’t broken eye contact since, staring like a snake sizing up its prey, waiting for the right moment to strike. He could see the battle being waged inside Ajay’s soul, and he could see Ajay losing. He’d taken hold of the blade, and was slowly rising to his feet, never once breaking eye contact with the unconscious soldier. Sabal went to step in front of the soldier, talk sense back into Ajay, but a hand across his chest held him back.

“You have done your duty, Sabal,” Kalinag said, “Ajay must do the rest.”

“He’s losing,” Sabal protested, and Kalinag’s hands only pulled him back further away from the soldier.

“Then he will lose, and you will try again tomorrow.”

“What happens if he loses?”

“He will kill the soldier, perhaps seek out the others nearby. When the unholy are dead he will recover his senses and feel shame. It will give him strength to fight harder next time.”

“I can stop him…”

“You would only be delaying the inevitable. If he wants to kill the soldier, the soldier will die, with or without your interference. It is best to keep out of the way. How do you think Ajay will feel if he woke knowing he harmed you while he was not himself? Who would bring light to Kyrat then? Patience, Sabal. This is Ajay’s battle to fight, and he must win it eventually.” Sabal watched, teeth clenched as Ajay stepped towards the soldier, raising the blade in his hands.

“Don’t do it, Ajay. Fight,” he growled, but even as he said it Ajay stopped. The blade didn’t raise any higher, the hand outstretched towards the soldier stayed where it was. And then, slowly, Ajay backed away, sitting back down and setting the blade down in the grass. Ajay reached up to rub his eyes. He shook his head, and then his eyes blinked open and he looked at Sabal, and then at the soldier. And then he took the blade and stood up again, stretching away the tension in his muscles.

“It’s...less now,” Ajay said, “I think the blade has decided it’s not winning this round. I’m glad the closest I got was just picking the blade up.” Sabal decided not to mention how close Ajay really got to killing the soldier, not yet. 

“Seriously, though, let’s get the hell out of here. I don’t want to test my endurance right at the moment.” Already he could feel the blade bargaining with him - ‘you did it, you won, now you can kill them and you’ll be in control of their deaths.’ It was too tempting, he needed to get away.


	6. Divergence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter is long, but that's a good thing!

Back in Banapur, the blade was still chiding him, urging him to go back and kill the soldier. Eventually the pressure turned sullen, and Ajay smiled. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Congratulations, Ajay,” Kalinag murmured, “Remember, you cannot falter now.”

“I won’t,” Ajay said, “Now I know I can control it.” Kalinag beamed.

“I am proud, Ajay.”

***

Ajay went out on armed convoy missions after that, where he could keep his distance, shooting down soldiers with rocket launchers instead of the blade. It taught him to control himself, to accept that not everyone was going to die. He learned to control the blade properly, and he felt the moment the blade submitted to him completely. Now, it guided him instead of forcing him, bowed to his will instead of trying to force him to submit to it.

In Banapur, Sabal was anxiously awaiting a group from the North. They were scattered and distant, but occasionally parties from the North came. Each time  
they had invaluable information, and Sabal had sent out a convoy to meet them and bring them safely back to Banapur. Now, it was just a matter of waiting. He’d stationed Ajay at the entrance in case they had any pursuers. 

The blade thrummed, gently tugging him down the road, but Ajay shook it off. Later, he promised, later. After the convoy had arrived. As he waited, though, the thrumming got stronger. Whoever it was, they were getting closer. He could feel the blade getting anxious, and he soothed it with his thoughts. Later, later, I promise. This convoy is important to Sabal. Suddenly he realized the man he was looking for was on the path the convoy was supposed to be on.

“Keep your guns at the ready,” he murmured to the other Golden Path soldiers, “I think they’ve got company.”

“How do you know?” They asked, staring at him.

“...I can feel it. The blade’s telling me there are royal army guys nearby.” They nodded, and Ajay thought he saw them relax. They’d been on edge, worried he’d strike them down with his divine sword. Now these soldiers were relaxed, probably because they knew what sort of evil the blade was after. Evil like the royal army. It was no secret they tortured and beat their hostages for fun. That was the kind of evil the blade wanted to extinguish. Now that they knew for sure he was on their side, they were relaxed. 

Sure enough, the convoy appeared, flanked by Royal Army trucks who were shooting at the convoy. Ajay pulled out his rocket launcher and fired, blowing up the trucks while the Golden Path picked off the rest. Ajay was tense, even after the royal army had been picked off. The blade was still tugging at him, there was still somebody who needed to be killed. He was looking around for another royal army soldier when Kalinag appeared, hand on his shoulder.

“Our duty to bring justice does not always point us to our enemies…” He vanished, looking forlorn.

The convoy stopped beside him, filled with exhausted but beaming Golden Path members from the north, and Ajay froze. The blade was jerking him in the direction of the driver.

“You are the great Ajay Ghale, I take it? Your skills are not exaggerated. We are in your debt, Ajay, truly.” The blade wanted him dead. But he was an important source of intel for the Golden Path. He couldn’t. The blade fought, but he wrestled it down.

“...Sure…” Sabal. He needed to talk to Sabal. He made sure the Golden Path, his Golden Path, were settled, then ran off to find Sabal. When he arrived at the building Sabal had said he would be waiting at, he was stopped by a soldier outside.

“Sabal is discussing strategy with our brothers from the North. He will not be out for some time. I am sorry, Ajay, you must wait.” Ajay grimaced, hands clenching and unclenching. He wasn’t about to use his duty to Kalinag to pull Sabal out of the meeting he’d been looking forward to so he stayed silent, pacing back and forth urgently. He kept his hand near his handgun, ready to fire through walls if he needed to. Sabal was in there with a murderer, or some other type of sinner. What if the Golden Path soldier was one of Pagan’s spies? Would he be able to save Sabal?

Ajay was ready to scream by the time Sabal finally came out, clapping the man, the murderer, on the shoulder. He was grinning as he said his goodbyes to him, but the expression fell as soon as he took in Ajay’s tense, coiled posture.

“Ajay?” He asked, striding towards him, “What is it?” Ajay ran over and wrapped Sabal in a bear hug that nearly threw him off his feet.

“Sabal, thank Jesus,” he gasped, hands clenching in Sabal’s jacket, “...Fuck...Fuck, don’t ever do that to me again…”

“Ajay, what’s wrong?”

“The BLADE!” He shouted, then lowered his voice. Sabal would know what to do. He wouldn’t shout it to the world yet, not when the Golden Path trusted this man and he’d given them no reason not to.

“The...the blade...fuck, Sabal, fuck, I don’t know what to do…” 

“Ajay, deep breaths, please, you’re not making sense. Take a deep breath, tell me what’s wrong.” Ajay took a breath, letting it out in a shaky sigh.

“The blade wants him dead. The leader of the convoy.”

“Dishant?” Ajay nodded silently, still shaking with worry about Sabal. What if he had been a spy? Sabal could be dead right now because he didn’t want to play the warrior of Kalinag card and interrupt him. Sabal meanwhile, sighed, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and leading him away.

“Let’s talk about this somewhere more private.” Sabal sounded urgent, and he was sure it was because they were getting strange looks. He heard Sabal murmuring to another soldier briefly, something about Ajay being overwhelmed by his duties. They walked to a safe house and Sabal locked the door, leading Ajay to sit down at the table. Only then did he really look Ajay over, appraising the obvious anxiety, the shaking.

“...Would you like a cup of tea?” Ajay nodded, and Sabal turned on the water to boil, sitting down beside Ajay and laying a hand on his.

“Take deep breaths, Ajay, try to relax. Now, tell me what happened. Slowly.” Ajay nodded, swallowing thickly.

“The blade was telling me that there was somebody who needed to be cleansed. I ignored it, because I was already waiting for the convoy and that was more important. That was when I realized it was heading down the path. I told our guys to keep their weapons ready, I thought the evil I was sensing was royal army guys on the convoy.”

“They were pursued, though, weren’t they?”

“Yeah, we shot them down. I was looking around for another royal army guy, a survivor, maybe, when Kalinag appeared. He told me my duty to bring justice didn’t always point to my enemies. That was when I realized the blade was pushing me to the driver. I-I couldn’t leave right away, I had to make sure our Golden Path guys were okay before I could speak to you. By the time I got there you were already meeting with him, and...I didn’t want to pull you out of there on just suspicion, but...Jesus, Sabal, you were in there with a murderer, or-or some other kind of fucked up criminal, I was so fucking scared for you. I kept thinking that the driver was a spy and you would die because I didn’t want to cause a scene…Fuck.” Ajay buried his head in his hands, and the kettle squealed. Sabal got up, sighing heavily as he poured the tea.

“Here, drink. It’ll help calm you down.” Ajay sipped his tea, sighing as it slid down his throat and warmed his insides. Sabal drank his own tea, sitting down in the chair across from Ajay and closing his eyes.

“Ajay…” He sighed heavily, opening his eyes, “I suppose this is a little redundant, but are you sure the blade is directing you to Dishant?”

“I’m sure. He got out of the truck right on front of me, and the blade was going haywire.” Sabal nodded, closing his eyes again.

“Dishant has given us valuable information about our cell in the north. I want to wait, observe his movements. We need him, at least for now. If anything goes wrong, you’ll have first crack at him.” Ajay sighed, nodding.

“I understand. That’s why I held back, much as it killed me.” Sabal smiled, patting his shoulder.

“Thank you for your restraint. Now, you should rest.”

“Don’t worry, I’m fine, I don’t need to rest.” Sabal shook his head, his smile faltering a little.

“I’m not saying you need to sleep, Ajay, I meant...perhaps you ought to relax. I can give you a massage, it’s the least I owe you after scaring you like that.”

“Really, Sabal, I’m fine. You don’t owe me anything.”

“Ajay...It’s just…” Suddenly it clicked.

“Oh. You need me out of the way because of the scene I caused outside. You need to patch things up.”

“You didn’t cause as much of a scene as you could have, but yes, you did draw attention to yourself. I told Ajeet you were overwhelmed by the constant pull of the blade and needed somewhere quiet to rest. Nobody will bother you here, Ajay, and...it’s best you stay for a few hours, at least.” Ajay sighed.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean...I was just so worried, so conflicted...I didn’t know what to do, my duties to Kalinag have never asked me to kill a Golden Path member…” 

“I understand, Ajay. You have nothing to apologize for, but we just need for you to play the part I have assigned. I didn’t want to raise the alarm, not yet, so I lied. I’m sorry, Ajay.” Ajay shook his head.

“No, it’s fine. We need to patch things up. Send people in later, with water or whatever. Let them see I’m resting, I’ll play the part perfectly.”

“You don’t have to…”

“I want to. But...that is...if the offer is still on the table...my shoulders are a little tense…” Sabal smiled, gesturing for Ajay to sit on the bed. He took of his shoes, then sat behind Ajay, taking off his jacket and squeezing at the tense muscles there.

“How long were you waiting outside for me?” He asked, looking concerned.

“Twenty minutes or so? Felt like forever.” 

“I can feel it. Your shoulders are coiled like a spring.” He pressed into the muscles deeply, and Ajay sighed a little.

“A little harder? I can barely feel it.” 

“You might need to lie on your stomach, I can’t press much harder like this.” Ajay smiled a little.

“Sorry.” He moved to lie on his stomach, and Sabal tapped Ajay on the back.

“Take your shirt off? I can press more deeply without anything in the way.”

“Making my guide earn his keep,” Ajay said with humour as he pulled his shirt off, and Sabal chuckled.

“I live to serve,” he responded as Ajay repositioned himself on the bed. Sabal placed his palms on Ajay’s shoulders, pressing down and leaning his weight on Ajay, and Ajay let out his first real groan.

“Oh, yes...that feels good…” Sabal pressed harder, squeezing with all his might.

“I’m worried I’m being to forceful,” Sabal said with obvious effort, pushing his weight down on Ajay.

“Nonsense...feels great…” Ajay grunted. Sabal had never given massages before, but he found he could get addicted to the way he KNEW he was helping Ajay. He could feel Ajay’s muscles giving under his touch, and he softened the pressure accordingly. By the time Ajay’s muscles were smooth and pliant like they should be, Ajay looked ready to drift off to sleep.

“Come on,” Sabal murmured quietly, “Get your shirt back on, at least.” Ajay hummed quietly, not opening his eyes as he lifted himself up and blindly reached for his shirt. He was back under the covers the second he was dressed. Sabal turned off the lights, and Ajay stirred just a little when he smelled a calming scent seeping through the air.

“...Scented candles…?”

“I’m going to send somebody in here with water for you,” he explained, and Ajay nodded, “I wanted to create a soothing atmosphere to show you were overwhelmed and needed to rest.”

“Mm...good thinking. That massage is helping me play the part of the overwhelmed warrior quite well.”

“Indeed. Rest, Ajay. I’ll be back tomorrow morning.” Sabal left, making a show of closing the door gently. Ajay heard Sabal get interrogated by a well-meaning soldier just outside the door.

“He is asleep now,” he heard Sabal murmur, “It took ages for him to calm down. I feel I have failed in my duty to him. Kalinag appointed me to guide Ajay, to help him through the difficult transition, and I have failed. Ajay was suffering, and I was too busy with my duties to the Golden Path to notice until he reached his breaking point. He told me the blade’s constant calling for him to search out the unholy has made him feel he can’t get a moment’s peace, like someone is always calling his name and nagging him to do something. He’s mentioned it before but I never listened…” Ajay thought he heard a sigh. “We’ll leave him be for a few hours, but will you bring him some water later? I can’t abandon the Golden Path, no matter how much I want to stay with Ajay. Our brothers from the north need my full attention. Besides, I have Ajay’s blessing this time. Just bring him some water in an hour or so. If he’s asleep...wake him up, check in on him. Ask if he needs me. Can you do that?”

“Of course.” The conversation lulled, and Ajay closed his eyes. That massage had done wonders for him, and he really did fall asleep, despite not being tired minutes earlier.


	7. Dishant

“Ajay...Ajay?” Ajay mumbled, stirring and looking up into the eyes of a Golden Path soldier.

“Ajay, Sabal told me to check on you. How are you feeling?”

“Tired…” he murmured quietly, “But better. It’s nice having the lights off, and the smell from the candles helps. Sword’s over there. Doesn’t help much, I can still feel myself being pulled towards it, but...well, it’s nice to have some peace and quiet.” The soldier nodded.

“I brought some water, if you’d like it,” he murmured.

“Please…” Ajay sat up, rubbing his eyes and reaching for the water. It was good, and he drank it gratefully.

“Where’s Sabal?”

“Discussing strategy with our brothers for the North. Dishant has really taken a shine to him, he’s hardly left Sabal’s side! And he wants to know all about us, too! Asking about Banapur, our daily lives, where everything is...Do you need Sabal?”

“Uh…” He didn’t like Sabal being with Dishant. At all. Sabal said he was going to watch him, though, so it was probably Sabal’s doing, all their time together. 

“No...No, I’m fine.” The man nodded.

“Look, I shouldn’t be saying this, but Sabal feels sorry for neglecting you. If you ever need him, he’ll come. You don’t need to hide your suffering anymore.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. You know, Dishant wanted to say he was grateful to you for saving his life. He said he’s sure you’re doing good work as the warrior of Kalinag, with how well you fought.”

“Th-thanks…” Not good enough, he thought miserably. The man smiled.

“I’m sorry, here I am harassing you about your duty when you need to rest. Goodnight, Ajay. Sabal will be here tomorrow.” He rose and left, and Ajay sighed, laying back down. He felt more anxious than ever. Sabal was with Dishant. He knew the man was evil, but he couldn’t do anything because he was Golden Path, so they needed proof before he could kill him. It was frustrating beyond belief. He sighed, curling up and trying to sleep.

The next day, Sabal visited in the morning, as promised.

“How are you feeling?” Ajay sighed.

“Okay, I guess. It didn’t help that what’s-his-face wouldn’t shut up about how Dishant is practically crushing on you. Oh, and he’s grateful for me for saving his life. Says I’m doing a great job of being Kalinag’s warrior.” Ajay huffed, and Sabal pulled him in for a hug.

“I know it’s frustrating. I’m checking him out, I promise, but so far I haven’t found anything.” Ajay nodded.

“Yeah. When is he leaving?”

“A few more days. He needs to get back to the North, to his own people.” Ajay sighed.

“I’ll be happier when he’s gone, that’s for sure.” Sabal patted his shoulder.

“I can’t help but agree. He’s been nothing but a wonderful guest here, but knowing that the blade wants him dead makes me anxious, makes me wonder what he’s hiding. I can’t help but think it’s something horrible…”

***

Sabal found out what the man was hiding the next day, and Sabal stormed into the safe house where Ajay was staying.

“We’re going to kill him,” he nearly growled, and Ajay started.

“What?”

“Dishant, we’re going to kill him. YOU’RE going to kill him.” Ajay felt a weight fall off his shoulders.

“What did he do?”

“There was a murder outside Banapur last night. You’ve heard about them, haven’t you? The murders, the masks of Yalung? It’s him. It’s Dishant. A soldier came to me last night and told me he’d witnessed the murder. Ajay, we’re going to make this public. Everyone wants to punish the murderer with the mask, and this way we’ll show them what kind of evil you’re hunting and ease the peoples’ minds.” Ajay nodded.

“Tell me what to do.”

***

“People of Banapur! Our brothers from the north! Thank you all for coming today. I have gathered you here to talk to you about Ajay.” Ajay waved awkwardly. They hadn’t discussed what he’d do.

“As you all know, Ajay Ghale was recently appointed Warrior of Kalinag. He now bears the heavy responsibility of bringing the light of Justice to Kyrat. Now, you also know that Ajay has been distant and on edge the past few days. So far, Ajay’s duty has pointed him in the direction of the royal army. It’s no secret the atrocities they have committed. But make no mistake, Ajay is no longer a Golden Path soldier, he is Warrior of Kalinag. The blade urging him to bring justice to the impure is not solely focused on the royal army. You all know of the killer who spreads evil omens with the masks of Yalung.” There were murmurs of anger from the crowd.

“For months we have wondered, and we have feared, but two days ago, the blade that Ajay now holds pointed us in the direction of the killer. I have asked Ajay to restrain the urge to bring immediate justice to this man, and you have all seen the toll this has taken upon him, but I wanted evidence. I wanted proof. Last night, I was given my proof. Last night, the murderer struck, but there was a witness. This witness can now clearly identify the man who has spread these evil omens!”

“It...it was Dishant…” A tiny voice spoke. The crowd burst into shocked cries.

“Dishant?”

“Impossible!” There were murmurs of disbelief, but then Dishant was caught sneaking away.

“He’s running away!”

“Catch him!” They caught him and dragged him back, towards Ajay, holding him still, and the crowds were roaring now.

“Kill him!”

“Bring him to justice!” 

Dishant struggled, but the Golden Path held him firm. Sabal locked eyes with Ajay, then took a breath.

“Today, even now, the blade calls to Ajay to bring justice to the unholy! It has been calling to Ajay to wipe out this murderer since the day he came, and we should not deny him any longer!” Sabal nodded to Ajay, and Ajay stepped forward, feeling sick about how excited he was. He was so ready to kill him, and even eager to kill him in front of everyone. The blade revelled at the thought of making a show of it, was angry that it had been denied for so long. Ajay gripped the handle of the blade, forcing those thoughts down and willing he blade to calm down. He took a deep breath, dragged the blade across the man’s throat, feeling both sick to his stomach and a sick, murderous satisfaction when the crowd cheered. He stepped back, wiping the blade off and hiding a grimace when the crowd cheered again. Sabal held up a hand.

“Now, let us not forget that Ajay Ghale is still Ajay Ghale, even as he brings justice upon the unholy. He is still the same man that all of you have become so close to. He deserves our respect, not because he is the Son of Kalinag, but because he is an honourable man who deserves respect. We have all had an easy friendship with him, and we must try not to let that change. Now the blade is at peace, and that means Ajay is at peace. Life can carry on. Please, return to your duties.” People started shuffling off, and Sabal led Ajay to a safe house.

“That went well,” he said lightly.

“Define ‘well’,” Ajay responded.

“The murderer is dead and the people trust you, and hopefully will stop tiptoeing around you.”

“Oh. By that definition, I suppose it did go well.” Sabal paused.

“What was your definition?”

“We handled this like civilised men who despised the prospect of killing and didn’t feel the need to cheer like we were at the arena.” Ajay turned, going to get himself some water and sit on the bed.

“Ah...How are you feeling?” Ajay needed a check-in, clearly.

“The blade enjoyed it, the spectacle, hearing people cheer for justice. I thought they were my own feelings, at first. It made me sick.” Sabal sighed, sitting next to Ajay.

“We couldn’t kill him without explaining why.”

“I know.”

“And the people will trust you more.”

“I know.” Sabal paused.

“...I never taught you to meditate.”

“...No, you didn’t.”

“I’m going to teach you now. Come on, sit on the floor.”


	8. Fame and Fortune

Meditating did help. Whenever he was stressed (which had absolutely nothing to do with people complimenting him on his murder of Dishant) he retired to the safe house and meditated. Eventually the buzz died down and life returned to normal. He went back to helping the Golden Path, mostly with hostage rescue missions or other things. Things that let him help while keeping him out of the ‘public eye’. The last thing he needed was for the Royal Army to know he was famous. Unfortunately, it happened anyways.

“Ajay!” Pagan chimed one day, “I hear you’re a superstar! More famous than me, even! My little boy, a descendant of some long-lost religious figure, hunting down the wicked, saving cats from trees, starting orphanages, and all that wonderful stuff. Well, good for you, my boy! Who knows? You might get your own tv show soon.”

“I’m not getting my own tv show, I just want to be left alone.”

“No chance of that now, Ajay. Such is the nature of fame, unfortunately, people trying to lop off your head every other day. Trust me, I would know.” The radio clicked, and Ajay sighed, heading back to the safe house to meditate.

He told Sabal, later, but Sabal only sighed and patted him on the shoulder.

“It was bound to happen sooner or later,” he said, “Try not to worry about it too much.” Ajay nodded, but he was still worried. The last thing he needed was for the royal army to be gunning for him more than they already were.

Ajay retired early that night, taking extra time to meditate. He lit a few scented candles to help soothe him, then put the blade inside the drawer for safekeeping where he normally kept it before he got undressed and slid under the covers. He sighed, closing his eyes and letting the scent from the candles lull him to sleep.

***

It was dark. He had specifically chosen the early hours of the morning to sneak into Banapur, because there would be fewer guards, if any. He killed the few soldiers he did come across, hiding the bodies so they wouldn’t be found, not until it was too late. There were many safehouses in Banapur, but he knew they would put Ajay in the biggest one. The warrior of Kalinag deserved nothing but the best, after all. He snuck in, allowing himself a smile when he saw he was right. Ajay Ghale was there, his face just visible in the light of the candles that had been lit. 

He would kill Ajay, and then steal the blade and sell it to the highest bidder. He kept the funds, and the warrior of kalinag would be dead. It was perfect. On second thought...what if Ajay woke up? He was skilled with the blade, and he knew where it was. If things went south, Ajay would have the advantage with the blade. He opened the top drawer to the dresser slowly, quietly padding through the clothing and sighing to himself when his hand closed around the handle of the blade. Of course Ajay would keep the blade close. With this, Ajay would no longer be a threat to him, but why not go a step further? How ironic would it be if the Warrior of Kalinag was killed with his own blade? He crept closer to Ajay, but his heart really wasn’t in it anymore. What was he doing? Murdering a man while he was defenceless and asleep? He was despicable...but he had his orders. He had to kill Ajay. How had it come to this? Murdering a man when he couldn't fight back, was that what his life had become? He couldn't take it. He was despicable. He’d spit on the gods, he was unworthy of Kyra’s light. He didn’t deserve to live. Desolate and hopeless, the man dragged the blade across Ajay’s throat, but his arms had no strength. The blade sliced through skin, not deep enough to kill, and Ajay woke, clutching at his bleeding throat and wheezing in breaths. The man looked on miserably. He couldn't even kill someone properly. He was despicable. He was a pathetic waste of skin, a sinner who deserved death. Sadly, with Ajay watching in horror, he slit his own throat and fell to the ground, choking out garbled sounds as he died. 

Still holding his bleeding throat, Ajay reached blindly for his radio, his vision blurring. His hands were slippery with his own blood, and he could barely hold on to the radio.

“S-Sabal…!”

“...Ajay? Ajay, what’s wrong?”

“Blood...help…”

“Ajay? Ajay!! I’ll be right there, Ajay, hold on!” Ajay kept his fingers wrapped around his throat to try to stem the blood flow. He could feel his pulse under his fingers, forcing out more and more of the precious liquid with each beat of his racing heart. His body stopped responding to him then, his strength draining away, and his hand slid uselessly from his throat to lay on the bed. He tried to keep his eyes open but it was useless. His whole body was fast growing cold, and he desperately wished he could at least be warm when he died.

When Sabal forced open the door, he was frozen by the sight in front of him. A man lay dead on the floor holding Ajay’s blade, having clearly slit his own throat, and there on the bed was Ajay, sheets soaked with the blood that was seeping from a wound on his neck.

“AJAY!!” His hands clamped tight enough to suffocate around Ajay’s throat, fighting desperately to keep the blood where it belonged. He took his handkerchief and pressed it to the wound, paralyzed by the thought that he had been too late.

“HELP!!! I NEED HELP!!!” He screamed, pressing his forehead to Ajay.

“Hold on, Ajay. Please, Ajay, please…” The door burst open again, and there were cries and curses as they caught sight of the carnage that lay within.

“HELP HIM!” Sabal begged, and one soldier ran forward with bandages, wrapping them tight around Ajay’s throat. 

“We have to move him,” one of the soldiers said.

“He won’t make it!” Sabal protested, then abruptly realized he wasn’t thinking straight and stepped back to let the men do their work. The carried him to another house nearby, laying him down on the bed. They gave him drugs to thicken his blood and promote clotting, then sighed. There was nothing more they could do. Whether or not Ajay survived was up to him now.


	9. Dissonance

Sabal kept a constant vigil, not moving from his place beside the bed for anything. He took a bucket of warm water and gently washed the excess blood from Ajay’s hands to pass the time. He washed the blade after that, cleaning it of the blood, Ajay’s blood and that of the scum who had tried to kill him. 

It was two whole days before Ajay woke, eyes fluttering open. Sabal was there, watching his every movement. He waited anxiously, but eventually the strain of even staying awake was too much, and Ajay's eyes closed again, his body stilling once more. Sabal sighed, taking his hand and praying to Kyra that Ajay be allowed to live through this. He had so much to offer, so much good left to do in Kyrat.

Two days after that, Ajay woke again, and it looked like he was really awake this time. He looked around, and Sabal felt relief flood his body, so much that he was shaking when he reached for Ajay’s hand.

“Ajay...Don’t speak just yet, your wound needs to heal.” Ajay nodded, looking away.

“Do you need anything? Water?” Ajay nodded. “Food?” Ajay shook his head. “Another blanket?” Ajay nodded again. “Anything else?” Another shake of the head. Sabal patted his hand.

“I’ll be right back, then.” He left and came back in half a minute, carrying multiple blankets and a cup of water. Ajay nodded in thanks, drinking the water while Sabal tucked him in under the blanket. After a short silence Ajay pointed at the floor in front of his dresser, looking at Sabal for an answer to a question he hadn’t understood.

“...I’m sorry?” Ajay pointed again, then held up his arms, palms up, in a questioning gesture. When Sabal continued to stare, Ajay made a throat slitting motion, pointed emphatically at the ground and then held up his arms again. Sabal’s expression darkened.

“Oh. He’s gone, Ajay, he won’t hurt you again.” Ajay sighed, mocked grabbing jail bars, made another throat slitting motion, then held up his arms again.

“No, he’s dead. And good riddance.” Ajay sighed miserably, then pointed at the blade.

“The blade is fine, Ajay, don’t worry.” Ajay outright rolled his eyes this time, pointed at the blade, pointed at the floor, then made another throat slitting motion. Sabal paused, not sure he’d understood.

“...Yes, he killed himself with your blade.” Ajay glared at Sabal, pointed forcefully at the blade repeatedly, and then repeated the slicing motion.

“...You think the blade made him kill himself?” Ajay nodded.

“...Can the blade do that?” Ajay shrugged.

“Yes, I made him kill himself,” Kalinag said, “I am only sorry I wasn’t quick enough to save Ajay. Trapped as I am in an unmoving object, I can only do so much.” Kalinag was sitting at Ajay’s bedside, looking uncharacteristically miserable. He patted Ajay’s leg, sighing deeply.

“Without you, Ajay would have died,” Sabal said, “You saved his life.”

“No, YOU saved his life. Had you not responded so quickly as you did, Ajay would not be with us right now.” Ajay patted Sabal and pulled at his blankets.

“Ajay? Another blanket?” Ajay nodded.

“He’s in shock,” Kalinag supplied, “He needs to relax.” Ajay blinked, and Kalinag smiled.

“I can read your emotions, Ajay. Remember, you and the blade are connected. I know your thoughts as much as you know the blade’s thoughts.” Ajay nodded, and Sabal pulled him close. Kalinag was right; Ajay was shaking, and he was sure it had nothing to do with the cold.

“It’s alright, Ajay, you’re alright…” Ajay shook his head, holding Sabal close. Sabal wrapped him in a blanket and shushed him, knowing it would be a long time before the shaking stopped.

“I know you were afraid, Ajay. You’re safe now.” He soothed Ajay and kissed the top of his head, shifting so they were lying down together. Ajay blinked, surprised, unable to stop his voice from coming out.

“Saba-”

“Shh, Ajay. I’m your guide, it’s my job to keep you safe. You’re not feeling safe, so I’m going to stay with you until you feel safe. ...Unless I’m making you uncomfortable.” Ajay shook his head, burying his head in Sabal’s chest. Sabal glanced at Kalinag, who smiled at him. A second later, Kalinag frowned at Ajay, bowing his head and vanishing into dust. Clearly something in Ajay’s mind had pushed Kalinag away. Half a second after that, Ajay sighed, relaxing against Sabal’s  
chest. Was Ajay...more comfortable with Kalinag gone? He held Ajay tighter, murmuring to him soothingly.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sabal asked unthinkingly. Ajay pulled back, raised his eyebrows, then pointed at his throat. Sabal smiled.

“Right, sorry. In a couple of days, when your wound heals more?” Ajay nodded, snuggling back into Sabal’s chest, and Sabal heard Kalinag whisper in his mind.

“Don’t think about it right now, just rest. Please say that to him.” Sabal frowned a little, but squeezed Ajay gently.

“Don’t think about it right now, Ajay, you need to rest.” The effect was immediate. Ajay sighed, relaxing in Sabal’s arms.

“Close your eyes, Ajay, go to sleep. Please tell him.”

“Close your eyes, Ajay, go to sleep.” Ajay sighed, closing his eyes, and Sabal felt a small, thankful pat on his back from him. Ajay’s hands slipped up under his jacket then, seeking warmth from his body.

“Are you still cold?” He asked, and Ajay nodded. Sabal frowned, placing his palm on Ajay forehead and then sighing deeply.

“You have a fever. I’ll go get you something for it…” He trailed off. Ajay had clenched his fingers in his jacket and was shaking his head. He sighed.

“Are you sure, Ajay?” A nod. “...Alright. Close your eyes then, I’ll get you something tomorrow.” Or perhaps in the middle of the night. With the fever, Ajay was likely to sleep more deeply than he usually did.


	10. Coming Together

True to his prediction, when Ajay fell asleep he was out like a light and sleeping so deeply a bomb couldn’t wake him. That was more than just a figure of speech; a grenade went off during the night and Ajay only stirred and mumbled incoherently before falling back to sleep. Sabal snuck out a couple hours later, ordering a soldier to watch over Ajay while he slept. He went to get a cool cloth for Ajay’s forehead and some water, then returned. Placing the cup of water on the dresser, he crawled into bed next to Ajay and draped the cloth over his forehead. Ajay sighed in his sleep, visibly relaxing now that he had something to counteract the fever. Sabal made sure Ajay was securely tucked in to keep away the chills, made sure the cloth would stay put on his forehead, and Ajay looked content as a kitten as he slept. Only then did Sabal close his eyes and let himself finally drift off to sleep.

Ajay woke before Sabal the next morning, feeling the now dry cloth on his forehead and spotting the glass of water on the nightstand behind Sabal. He was parched, but Sabal had dark circles under his eyes and he wasn’t sure how deeply Sabal slept or whether the movement would wake him. He closed his eyes, swallowing and determining to ignore his thirst until Sabal woke. Ajay’s resolve lasted only about ten minutes before the thirst grew unbearable. He’d have to be careful if he was going to reach the water without waking Sabal, though. He pulled Sabal close to him, waiting until he sighed and relaxed before moving again. He reached over Sabal, stretching his arm out towards the water and trying not to move Sabal too much in the process. Finally his fingers closed over the water and he sighed with relief, pulling back too sharply. Sabal stirred with a groan and Ajay froze, placing the water down on the bed and feigning sleep. He felt Sabal trying to orient himself, trying to figure out what had woken him. After a pause that felt like an eternity Sabal’s arms wrapped around him, determining all was well, and he slowly shifted and settled back into sleep. Ajay sighed with relief, but then abruptly realized that this would make actually getting the water to his mouth nearly impossible. 

He cursed to himself repeatedly, but he was determined not to wake Sabal. He had clearly spent the night awake to tend to him, and Ajay was not about to wake him to ask for a glass of water. He pulled the water closer, until his arms were wrapped around Sabal, then switched the water to his left hand. He pulled his left hand around, in front of Sabal, in one fluid movement as though he were simply shifting in his sleep. He turned onto his back, and Sabal’s arms loosened accordingly to give him the space. Now that he was ready, he took a few grateful sips of the water. It worked miracles for his throat, and he drank it all.

What to do with the cup, now? There was no way in hell he was putting it back, not with how close he had gotten to waking Sabal. Then again, he didn’t need to move it. It was empty, so he simply let it rest in the space between them. Now what? He was awake; Sabal was not. He couldn’t move, not only for the sake of keeping Sabal asleep but because his throat had, in fact, been seriously injured. He’d almost died. Despite the fact that he was conscious and physically capable of moving, he shouldn’t strain his throat with movement. Besides, if the movement itself didn’t open the wound and kill him, Sabal likely would if he woke to find Ajay out of bed. Boredom it was, then.

Sabal woke a few hours later, and Ajay shifted to smile at him.

“Good morning, Ajay. How…” Sabal’s attention was diverted to the empty cup between them. He frowned a little.

“...If you wanted water, you could have woken me…” Ajay shook his head, tracing the dark circles under Sabal’s eyes, and he sighed.

“I’ll admit, I spent a good portion of the night tending to you. I am glad for the extra time to sleep, but, Ajay, my duty is to help you. If you needed help, I would have been glad to tend to you. I can always sleep later.” Ajay shook his head again, pointed at Sabal, then pointed at the blade. He pointed at the water cup while shaking his head.

“My job is to help you with the blade, not mundane tasks,” Sabal translated with a sigh, “Alright, I suppose you win that argument. Still, you shouldn’t strain yourself while you’re injured.” Ajay nodded, and Sabal put a hand on his forehead.

“Your temperature is still high...let me  
get some fresh water for your cloth.” He left and returned with the cloth freshly  
dampened, and Ajay sighed when Sabal placed it on his forehead. He took it and dabbed his cheeks with it, content to simply have it against his skin.

Another Golden Path soldier came in then, kneeling beside Ajay.

“I’m going to change your bandages now, alright?” Ajay nodded, and the man carefully unwrapped the bandages. Ajay closed his eyes then, and Sabal felt a light pressure on his shoulder.

“Hold his hand,” Kalinag murmured. Sabal reached out, slipping his hand into Ajay’s, and was surprised by the sharp squeeze Ajay returned almost immediately. 

“I’m here, Ajay,” he said, and Ajay gave an almost imperceptible nod in return. Ajay’s eyes stayed closed until the bandages had been changed, and the soldier sat back.

“Your wound is healing nicely,” he said with a smile, “You should be able to speak in a day or so.” Ajay nodded again.

“Are you in any pain?” Ajay shook his head, then shrugged. The soldier looked confused.

“Not very much; it’s tolerable,” Sabal translated for him, and Ajay nodded.

“Very well then. I’ll check on your bandages in a couple of days.” Ajay nodded in thanks, and the soldier left. Ajay sighed and pointed at the blade.

“I’m sorry?” Ajay pointed at the blade, then at Sabal, then at himself. Sabal shook his head.

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand.” Ajay sighed, then he caught sight of something over his shoulder and he rolled his eyes, pointing at it. Sabal followed his line of sight and had the same reaction. Paper. Of course, why hadn’t he thought of that sooner? He grabbed a pen and gave the paper to Ajay, who started writing immediately.

‘Kalinag’s been telling you how I feel, hasn’t he? That’s why you always know what to say.” He handed the paper to Sabal, who nodded.

“Yes. He wants me to be able to help you in his absence.” He didn’t specifically ask, but Ajay understood the question anyways.

‘I can’t be around Kalinag right now.’ There was a long pause as Ajay considered what to write. ‘Knowing that the blade has the power to convince people to kill themselves...scares me. I don’t like the blade making executive decisions. If it can just get all the unholy to kill themselves, why does it even need me? I just...I saw his eyes before he died, Sabal. It was like he...wanted to show me  
that he was killing himself. I can’t really explain it, but watching someone kill themselves fucked me up, and knowing that it was the blade that did it is fucking me up even more.’

“It was the only way to save your life, Ajay. Kalinag was desperate, you must have seen how he regrets being unable to save you.” Ajay didn’t have to write anything; ‘that doesn’t help’ got through loud and clear in the deadpan glare he levelled at Sabal.

“I know,” he said quietly, “The blade is more powerful than you thought, and it scares you. Have you tried talking to Kalinag?”

“I already know why he did it, and that doesn’t help,” Ajay scribbled on the paper, “What is there to talk about?”

“Perhaps an alternative? Some way to ensure it doesn’t happen again?” Ajay shrugged, and Sabal sighed internally. Kalinag could read Ajay’s emotions, couldn’t he? Why hadn’t they resolved this already?

“Ajay does not know why the affair has bothered him so much. The moment he figures it out, it will be resolved, I assure you.”

“There is no alternative,” Ajay wrote, “It is what it is, I just...can’t deal with it right now. I need to heal first, and then figure out why I’m so fucked up over this above everything else.” The blade convinced the unholy to kill themselves if one of them ever touched it. That wasn’t sitting right with Ajay. Would he eventually go mad being Kalinag’s warrior? Kalinag had warned him against letting the blade control him, was that why? And then it hit him: What if the blade turned on HIM? Would he one day suddenly fall victim to an irresistible urge to kill himself? The blade pulsed so violently even Sabal felt it.

“That will never happen, Ajay, not ever. You are the only person alive who has my blood running through his veins, the blade will only listen to you. It will control you, if you let it, but you resolved that ages ago. What you fear...is impossible. The blade would never, under any circumstances, kill its own master.” Ajay sighed, and Kalinag placed a hand on his shoulder.

“The blade’s sole purpose is to purge the unholy. You are as holy as they come, Ajay, and there is no changing that.” Ajay sighed again, then nodded. Kalinag sighed as well, sitting next to Ajay.

“I am sorry, Ajay, I did not intend to frighten you. Please forgive me.” Ajay nodded, and Kalinag took Ajay’s face in his hands, looking him deep in the eye.

“Ajay, please.” A pause. “I promise, you are safe here. What happened a few days ago will NEVER happen again, both Sabal and I will make sure of it.” Ajay nodded, and Kalinag sighed.

“Lie down, Ajay. I’m sorry, I’ve worn you down with this. You need to rest, and here I am working you up and bringing up the trauma. Would you like Sabal to sleep with you again?” Ajay was silent, but Kalinag beamed.

“Sabal, you’re taking the day off. Ajay wants you to stay beside him while he sleeps.” Sabal blinked, flushing, and Ajay looked away, equally embarrassed. Sabal took off his jacket and climbed into bed anyways, and Ajay wasted no time in snuggling up next to him. He sighed deeply, relaxing against Sabal, who wrapped his arms around Ajay. Kalinag smiled at him before vanishing back into the blade, and Ajay sighed heavily and closed his eyes. He could always sleep peacefully with Sabal beside him. He wondered if that was just because Sabal was his guide, or if the feelings had been there before, and this had just brought them to the surface.


	11. Missing You

Going out to help with the Golden Path again felt good, after all that time spent in bed. With Kalinag and the blade at his side, though, it was manageable. If he felt tired or weak, all he had to do was travel in the opposite direction whenever the blade tugged him anywhere. Sabal insisted he rest more, so he stayed close to Banapur. When he was fully healed he was ready to branch out again, and discovered that apparently the royal army thought he was dead.

‘Nope, still alive, fuckers,’ he thought bitterly, and then added, ‘that’s thanks to Kalinag.’ For the first time since this mess had started, he was glad for the blade’s actions. Kalinag was protecting him. He would do it again, if need be, but Ajay promised himself that it wouldn’t be necessary.

Shortly after that, Ajay found himself involved in another conundrum like Dishant. This time, it was a CIA agent named Willis. The blade urged him to kill him, but Ajay wanted to know more about his father. So he followed around, did what this Willis character wanted, and slowly got more and more intel on his parents. Then...Willis betrayed him. He’d been killing CIA operatives. He got one last piece of info on his parents, and then he was dumped into Yuma’s lap, and Willis got off scot-free. His last conscious thought was a vow to hunt this man to the ends of the earth to kill him.

When he awoke, he was...empty. He frowned as Pagan lectured him, trying to figure out what was forming the black pit of dread in his stomach. Pagan left, and the moment he tried to look around he realized. The blade was gone. THE BLADE WAS GONE!! Panic gripped him like a vice, and though he searched his consciousness he found no trace of the blade’s comforting presence. He was completely and utterly alone in this frigid, nightmarish prison filled with demons he’d only seen in the Thangkas. 

There was something in his body, something that made his body throb with stinging pain whenever the rakshasa were near. He was in agony acute enough to make him scream as he searched for a way out, shuddering as real-life seekers gave him what he needed to build a mock grappling hook and climb down. He didn't climb right away though, going this way and that, enduring the agony to search for the blade. There was nothing, no trace of it, and it was with a heavy heart that he started to climb down. What if the blade was lost forever? He was so distracted he didn't notice the demon until it was right on top of him. He was knocked down by the demon and lost consciousness once again as he hit the ground hard.

When he woke, it was different. This place seemed like a work camp, various Kyrati urging him to get back to work. He knew the exit was somewhere down the hill but he lingered. He wasn’t leaving until he had the blade back where it belonged or he was sure it wasn’t here.

He tried to sneak around the guards, loading up on some knives and a handgun should he need it. He couldn't use them, though, not without alerting the other guards. He heard them shouting occasionally (‘I’m bored...who wants to lose a finger?’) and he knew that if he had the blade the pull to kill would be irresistible. He felt nothing, though, not even the slightest tug. He hadn’t realized how intertwined with the blade he had become. The prison itself was unbearable; being without the blade was too much for him to handle, and he could feel the stress and anxiety and panic starting to take a heavy toll on his body. Briefly, he wondered if he would be able to survive long enough to find the blade, with the cold and his panic eating away at his body.


	12. Saved?

There was a belltower here, and he felt a curious need to check it out. If Kalinag had taught him anything, it was to listen to his instincts, so he started heading towards it. As he approached, he felt a familiar tug in his mind, and nearly sobbed with relief. Killing the one guard who stood in his way he sprinted to the belltower, spotting Kalinag. He looked relieved beyond belief, and his arms were held out, waiting for Ajay. Ajay ran, grabbing the blade off the table before throwing himself into Kalinag’s waiting arms, gasping for breath. Immediately Kalinag was shushing him, kissing his face and making soothing noises to try to calm the raging emotions swirling inside him. 

Ajay’s thoughts were too scattered to get a clear picture, but Kalinag caught glimpses of cold, and grief, and horrors beyond imagination, and agony, the memory of it still fresh to his skin.

“I am here, you’re alright now,” he murmured, but he knew that there would be no calming Ajay, not now. 

“I want to kill them, I want to kill them, Kalinag.”

“No. We need to get you to safety first. We can come back and kill them when you are healed.” Ajay gripped the blade tightly and snuck over the wall to the prison. The urge to kill was entirely gone from the blade, and he knew that was Kalinag’s doing. 

“Get out first, Ajay,” Kalinag urged him. He ran, but it was bitterly cold, and he’d been here this whole time with only a light jacket and leather gloves. He was cold, and he was starting to slow.

“You can do it, Ajay. Keep going.” Kalinag urged him onwards, and he struggled through the snow, the icy winds buffering him and grinding his progress to a near halt. It was cold. So terribly cold. And he was so tired, he needed to sleep. He pushed on, but eventually his willpower wasn’t enough to keep him moving, and he sank to his knees. He felt tears running down his face, a reflection of the blade’s mourning. This was it. They both knew he was going to die. Here, alone, forever lost to the snow. Sabal would never find his body.

“Kalinag...I don’t think I can make it…” He whispered in his mind.

“I will be here, Ajay,” Kalinag murmured back, and Ajay felt the ghost of warm hands press against his cheeks. “...No matter what happens. I will stay with you until the end.” Ajay fell onto his side, his eyes closed, and Kalinag held him as he sank into inescapable blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short, but I wanted the cliffhanger? Next chapter coming in a few minutes


	13. Rescued

“AJAY! AJAY!!!”

There was almost no point in calling, with this blizzard raging around them. Ajay wouldn’t be able to hear him. He called anyways. 

“AJAY!” 

There was a blur, a few feet ahead. Sabal raced towards it, and as it neared he saw Ajay lying in the snow and, what was almost worse, Kalinag kneeling beside him, shoulders slumped.

“AJAY!! Ajay, no, please-”

“Get him warm, Sabal, please,” Kalinag begged, voice small and tearful, “He does not have much time left, I can feel his life fading.”

“Alright, come on Ajay, we’re bringing you home. Just hang on, Ajay, hang on a little longer.”

Sabal had never driven so fast in his life. He jumped on the ATV he’d brought to the prison, Ajay in front of him, and within minutes the temperature had already risen noticeably. Ajay’s skin was flushed red by the time they arrived back at Mohan’s home where Ajay had been staying, and Sabal laid him in bed and knelt down to pray. 

“You saved his life, Sabal...thank you. Words alone cannot express my gratitude.”

“You can thank me when he wakes up.” 

Sabal couldn’t get the memory of Kalinag, slumped over with grief, out of his mind. Ajay had come very, very close to dying, and he would worry about Ajay until he opened his eyes. He fell silent then, praying for Ajay, and Kalinag adopted a similar posture. A few hours later, Kalinag vanished, unnoticed by Sabal. He would have to speak to Ajay in private, but for now, he would give Sabal his time alone with Ajay.

“Sabal…” Sabal blinked his eyes open, sighing with relief.

“Look at you. You look good, for someone who just clawed his way out of Durgesh. Thank Kyra we found you before you froze to death.” Thank Kyra he arrived when he did, and not a few minutes later. He could easily be cleaning up a corpse and consoling a grieving Kalinag. Sabal staggered to his feet as Ajay sat up, bending over the bed.

“How did you find me?” Drugs, bribes, torture…Things neither Ajay nor Kalinag would approve of.

“Kyra showed me the way. It took a week to track you down. I prayed constantly for your safe return, and the gods made it so.” He bowed, more to Kalinag than anyone.

“Thank you…”

“Don’t thank me, thank Kyra. Besides, keeping you alive is good for the cause. That’s one thing Amita doesn’t understand. I’ll always have your back,  
brother.” Ajay found it in himself to crack a smile.

“It’s kind of your job to have my back. Besides, Kalinag will kill you if you let anything happen to me.” He reached forward to smack Sabal’s arm lightly.

“You little slacker, you, I almost died.” The grin on his face made it clear he was joking. Blinking suddenly, he sat up straight.

“Which reminds me, I need you to get me info on a guy named Willis Huntley. He had a meeting with some of Pagan’s soldiers, so the name should be there somewhere. Find whatever you can, okay? He left the country, and I need to know where he’s gone.”

“Because…?”

“Because he’s a dead man walking,” Ajay replied tersely, and his eyes held a dark kind of promise Sabal flinched back from, one he had never seen in Ajay’s eyes, and one he hoped to never see again. He nodded and Ajay sighed, satisfied.

“I’ll get what I can, Ajay.” Ajay nodded, and Sabal patted his shoulder and then left. Kalinag appeared just outside the door.

“Do not fear, Sabal, Ajay is not changing. Willis is already unholy, and he has crossed Ajay and caused him unimaginable suffering. He is the reason Ajay nearly froze to death. This vendetta is born from the blackest treachery. Very rarely is Ajay’s wrath incurred, but now that it is...He’s out for blood.” Sabal nodded, and Kalinag vanished. After a few seconds’ thought, Sabal decided he didn’t want to know what ‘unimaginable suffering’ Ajay endured in Durgesh for him to want the death of the man who put him there.


	14. Healing

Back in Ajay’s room, Kalinag knelt in front of Ajay, eyes regretful.

“Ajay...I cannot help you heal from your suffering if I do not know it.” Ajay sighed heavily.

“Well, I-” But Kalinag was already shaking his head. 

“You do not need to tell me, Ajay. You need only close your eyes and focus on what happened.” Kalinag’s hands moved to rest on Ajay’s cheeks, and Ajay closed his eyes. He started with waking up with the bag over his head, Pagan and his curious paternal attitude, and Yuma, and whatever she said in Cantonese. Pagan leaving, the soldier drugging him. Yuma, talking to him in that voice of hers, hypnotic and deadly. “Falling dream? A lot of people fall here. Most of them don’t wake up. That’s what this place does to weak men.” 

Waking up again, his panic as he realized the blade was gone, staggering out of his cell to see a man run, screaming, right off the cliff. Another man, cutting himself and babbling about being a spider. The note about the spider’s venom. Trying to find a way out, wondering if there were any guards. He felt them before he saw them.  
His body throbbed with stinging pain, and then he saw the rakshasa. As he recounted scrambling behind the large pillar and suffering the agonizing sting in silence to avoid detection, he felt a flash of white-hot rage that wasn’t his. Kalinag, for the first time ever, was furious. Yuma was bastardizing Shangri-la. This was unforgivable. Just as Ajay started to retreat from the bond, to ask if Kalinag was okay, he felt Kalinag soothing him, wordlessly urging him to continue.

Ajay quickly recounted searching for a way to build a grappling hook. The constant pain as he snuck behind the demons, his whole body stinging until he was sure the memory of it would never fade from his body. He couldn’t stop himself from dwelling on the men he saw, suspended in midair like the seekers. His stomach turned even now as he thought of the way he’d pulled the hook out of one man’s body and cut down the rope suspending the second. There was no wonder in it this time; he felt like he was desecrating a grave. Kalinag was soothing him even as he felt another flash of rage, more than the first. 

Ajay skipped to grappling down the mountain, listening to Yuma ramble about Kalinag. This time it was Ajay sending soothing thoughts to Kalinag. The man felt about ready to burst with murderous intent. He skipped over everything else after that, lingering only briefly on the guards in the work camp and their cruelty before he ended with feeling the tug of the blade once again and running into Kalinag’s waiting arms. Kalinag pulled back then, sighing deeply, and then he wrapped his arms around Ajay. 

“You...you have suffered so much, Ajay. I could feel the horror when we reunited, but I could never have imagined she would taint Shangri-la and make it a hell beyond imagination.”

“And what about you? Is there anything I can do to…?” Kalinag shook his head.

“Nothing. I am afraid I will not be appeased until she is dead, this woman. You called her...Yuma?”

“Yeah. I guess she’s into experimenting with psychoactive drugs to see how batshit she can make her prisoners. Sometime between Pagan’s takeover and now she became obsessed with Shangri-la and finding it.”

“She will not. Not now that you have collected the Thangkas.” Ajay nodded.

“Exactly. She’s just a wannabe.” Kalinag chuckled, patting Ajay on the shoulder.  
“I appreciate the effort, Ajay, but I...need to ‘cool off’ -” He smiled when Ajay made a face at his choice of expression - “on my own time.”

“Alright.”

“Your radio contacted you while you were asleep. The woman you call Amita has some information she would like to share with you, when you are well.” Ajay thought, then shook his head and laid back under the covers.

“I am decidedly not well yet. I’ll see what she wants later.” Ajay snuggled under the blanket and Kalinag chuckled as he laid down next to him.

“I suppose you are allowed to be childish, just this once. Amita can wait until you wake.”

***

When Sabal went in to check on Ajay again, he saw Ajay curled up under the blanket, with Kalinag uncovered beside him, eyes closed. Sabal frowned, taking a nearby blanket and going to drape it over Kalinag.

“You are very kind, Sabal, but I do not feel cold. I passed from the mortal life a long time ago. I do not feel anything, save for what I feel for Ajay.”

“And...what do you feel for Ajay?” Sabal whispered, mindful of the fact that Ajay couldn’t hear Kalinag’s words, but he would be able to hear Sabal’s.

“Warmth. Compassion. Worry for his health. Rage at the woman who tormented him so. I care for him much like a father would his child. That is what Ajay is to me, after all, a distant son.” Sabal nodded.

“Is he alright?”

“He is asleep now. The woman, Amita, has asked for his presence, but Ajay is taking time to himself. I felt he deserved it, after what he endured. I was not about to argue with him either way.” Sabal nodded.

“Do you know what Amita wants?”

“She said only that it was important.” 

“Alright. Keep an eye on Ajay, will you? I have some business for the Golden Path to take care of.” 

“No harm shall come to him, not here in his own home.”

“Of course. And...when he’s feeling up to it...tell Ajay that the man, Willis, is currently in his home in America. Ajay should be able to hunt him whenever he wishes.” Kalinag nodded solemnly.

“That is good to hear.”


	15. Eric

When Ajay woke, he sighed, deciding he ought to go see what Amita wanted. He headed to Shanath Arena (why was Shanath a base of operations? Ajay would rather never go there again) where Amita had said she would be, and stepped in.

“Amita. You have something for me?”

Sabal shut down Amita’s plans in a second, and Ajay was more inclined to listen to him than Amita. Something about the whole guide thing, Ajay thought with a small chuckle. Taking the bridge was difficult, but he managed, and then he went to Utkarsh as instructed. Then, something strange happened. He was listening to Pagan monologuing to the Rana family, but the blade was quiet. Pagan had murdered people in front of him, why wasn't he a sinner? Ajay shared his memories with Kalinag, who seemed equally confused.

“I do not doubt your experiences, but this man has done nothing to make him unholy.” Ajay once again shared his memories, the stabbing, the ‘you had one fucking job and you couldn’t fucking do that!!’, and Kalinag sighed.

“I do not have an answer for that, Ajay. I have never been mistaken in reading a person’s heart, and this man is pure. But I do not question the sins you saw this man commit, either. Ultimately, the choice is yours. The Golden Path cannot be entirely mistaken in wanting him dead, but I cannot deny what I am sensing. It’s up to you.”

Ajay decided to go for it. He had to, he owed it to the Golden Path. Kalinag accepted his decision with a frown. It was the first time that a man who had clearly sinned was deemed not a sinner, and clearly neither of them would be entirely happy, no matter the decision. They were making the best of a bad situation, and if the Golden Path wanted Pagan dead, there had to be a reason.

That reason, as it turned out, was that Pagan was a sinner. This man was not. He was a body double, named Eric. Both Ajay and Kalinag were devastated. They had taken the life of an innocent. “His only crime was being born with great cheekbones,” Pagan had said, and Ajay turned and punched a nearby car in his grief.

“You did what you could with the information you had,” Kalinag said.

“That doesn’t make it better!” Ajay shouted, uncaring of the nearby Golden Path, who turned to stare at him with raised eyebrows. Talking to himself was the last thing on his mind right now.

“Ajay...Go and meditate, like Sabal showed you. I will let him know what happened here.” Ajay stormed off into a nearby house, sitting down and bowing his head, and Kalinag vanished.

***

“Sabal.” Sabal looked up, shocked to see Kalinag standing beside him.

“Kalinag? I haven’t heard from Ajay since he said he was going after Pagan…” Sabal stood, dread in his eyes. “What happened? Is he…”

“No, he is fine, physically. ...He killed an innocent, believing him to be the tyrant who controls Kyrat. Ajay called it a ‘body double’, one who was named Eric." Kalinag sighed.

“Even I was fooled. The man’s heart was innocent, but he appeared to be exactly the same man that Ajay had seen commit murder. We were both fooled. Ajay chose to follow his eyes instead of the blade, and...the blade saw through the disguise. Ajay had no way of knowing for sure, but he blames himself nonetheless. He is meditating now, but no doubt he will be...distraught, when he returns. He may need those candles of yours.” Sabal nodded, frowning.

“A body double…” In Sabal’s mind, nobody who would willingly be a body double for Pagan was innocent, but he couldn’t, he wouldn't, question the blade’s judgement.

“I’ll have everything prepared. Thank you for telling me.”

***

Ajay trudged in hours later, walking right past Sabal and collapsing in bed. 

“Ajay…” 

“I don’t want to.”

“You don’t have to do anything except take off your shirt. I’m going to give you a massage.” Ajay murmured, but eventually shook his head.

“Later, I’m too tired right now.” Sabal nodded uncertainly, patting Ajay’s shoulder.

“Alright. ...Radio me, when you wake up. We’ll...talk.” Ajay didn’t bother responding, and Sabal let him be.


	16. Kalinag

Ajay woke later, and radioed Sabal as promised. Sabal treated him to a massage and a long talk about how Ajay shouldn’t blame himself, which ended in Ajay agreeing, if a little sulkily. They didn’t have time to dwell, though, Pagan came on tv and broadcasted Yuma’s location. He had to get there before she left. Kalinag was especially eager.

“She turned paradise into a hell for you. You suffered so much at her hands, I want her dead more than any other sinner.” Ajay went to the mines, gripping his blade tightly. Yuma wouldn’t take it from him again. He explored the cave cautiously, determined not to let Yuma surprise him. He didn’t get far. A few minutes into searching the cave, Yuma appeared out of nowhere, blowing some kind of dust into his face. This was it, he thought, but then nothing happened. Yuma had disappeared, but he was fine. Maybe she missed? But...Kalinag? Where was Kalinag? Suddenly he couldn’t feel his presence. He checked, seeing that he still had the blade in his hands, but it was dead, lifeless. Just like any old knife. 

Something was wrong.

Something was indeed amiss, Ajay noticed as soon as he started walking. He felt fine, and he could walk and shoot without problems, but he was hallucinating. There was a massive gate, and demons everywhere. It was like Durgesh all over again. He blew open the gate with the familiar bow from Shangri-La, still wondering how he had gotten a bow in the first place, and stepped inside. 

The cave was enormous, and he grappled through the caves as Yuma’s voice echoed in his mind. Ajay ignored her, but he flinched when she called his mother a whore. She didn’t know the first thing about his mother!! He emerged from the cave, into the woods, and he gasped when he saw staticky visions of Sabal, and men slitting throats at his command. Sabal was the kindest man he knew, but this Sabal...this Sabal was sinning, for sure. Ajay suddenly shuddered with a thought that made him physically sick, enough that he staggered and fell to the ground. What if Sabal sinned enough that the blade wanted him dead? He couldn't kill Sabal, not now, not ever...He tried to reach Kalinag, but he felt nothing. The drug must have been cutting off his senses. He traced the blade with his fingers, but didn’t feel the slightest twinge of life. 

Finally, he made it to Yuma, and his mouth hardened into a determined line. Even if he couldn’t feel Kalinag right now, he would kill her, just like he had wanted. And then he was on a bed, Yuma right there beside him. He tried to take out a gun, but his motions were sluggish, and she pulled the gun from his hands as easily as if he’d given it to her. His blade followed in the same manner, and he was helpless to stop her. Suddenly he was standing in some sort of large arena, and...Kalinag was there.

“Kalinag?” Kalinag looked nothing like he normally did. There was no smile on his face, no peace, none of the calm, soothing aura he normally had. It was hate, pure and simple, and it was directed at him. Kalinag shot at him with his bow, and Ajay narrowly ducked out of the way, still reeling with shock.

“Stop, Kalinag! It’s me, it’s Ajay!” Ajay had his own bow, but he couldn’t risk killing Kalinag. He tried to simply avoid his attacks, but Kalinag was too skilled. He took out his blade and tried to at least injure his bow arm. Kalinag took out his own blade and sliced at him in retaliation. As soon as the blade connected with his skin, Kalinag’s voice burst into his mind.

“Kill me.” Ajay stumbled, falling back. The blade connected again before he could think, and Kalinag repeated his command.

“Kill me, Ajay!” Ajay took his old kukri, the one he had used before meeting Kalinag, and he tried. He couldn’t do it. He had all the motions of a swift takedown perfect, but the blade slid uselessly off. And then there were demons, and the tiger, all of them hunting him down. He fought as hard as he could, running, dodging, looking for a chance to get close to Kalinag again. 

It took three failed attempts for him to work up the courage. He killed all the demons, killed the tiger, and then when he got to Kalinag the blade connected properly, plunging deep into his skin, and Ajay screamed as he felt Kalinag’s life drain from his body. Why? Why would Kalinag do this? Why would he betray him like this? Try to kill him? Why? Why did he have to kill Kalinag? Why? WHY??? He pulled the knife from Kalinag’s body, slicing him over and over and over and over again until Kalinag wasn’t moving, and then he doubled over and screamed again. The pull of the blade was gone, and it would never come back.

Exhausted, physically and emotionally, he collapsed beside Kalinag. It took all of his strength to pull out his radio.

“Sabal...help...help me…”

“Ajay! Are you at the mines, what happened?” 

“I...I killed him...I killed Kalinag...I’m so sorry, Sabal, I’m so sorry, please, please help me, I...I can’t...Help…” It was too much. The radio clattered to the ground as Ajay closed his eyes, letting the blackness take him. He never wanted to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am SO sorry for this. I guarantee this is the worst of it for a couple chapters. I'll try to post a funny one-shot to make up for it.


	17. Relief

‘I killed Kalinag.’ Sabal’s entire body went cold at those words, but when communication cut the feeling got so much worse. He was still at the temporary camp they had set up, and he scrambled up the mountain to the mines, praying to Kyra that Ajay was still there. When he got there, he froze.

There were royal army soldiers dead all over the place, even a tiger that had been killed. Yuma was dead, and right beside her was Ajay, unconscious. None of that was what shocked him though. What shocked him was that right there, gently carding his fingers through Ajay’s hair, was Kalinag.

“K-Kali-”

“I am not dead, Sabal,” He murmured, “I am nothing more than a spirit, Ajay could not kill me. Please treat his wounds, some of them are serious.” Sabal staggered forward, pulling out bandages to wrap the cuts on Ajay’s body and pull out the remaining arrows.

“Yuma drugged him,” Kalinag explained as he worked, “The drug severed our connection temporarily, made him hallucinate. Yuma took on my appearance when she tried to kill him, and Ajay suffered many wounds in his reluctance to act against what he thought was me. She stole the blade from him, and when she cut him with it, forged a physical connection between us, however brief, I saw my chance. I gave him his means of escape, in the only language he would understand. I told him to kill me. You see he succeeded, and in so doing killed Yuma once and for all. The emotional toll on him was...heavy. Until the drug wears off and he regains consciousness, he will not know that it was Yuma he killed and not me. He will need your support, now more than ever. I suspect the memory of killing me, false though it may have been, will haunt him for some time.” Sabal nodded as he finished wrapping the last of Ajay’s wounds.

“Let’s get him to the nearest outpost. I don’t want him waking up here.” Kalinag stood as Sabal lifted Ajay up onto his shoulders and carried him out. They had barely made it to the outpost and laid Ajay in bed when he started to stir.

“N-no...Stop, please…”

“Ajay. Ajay, you’re alright, Kalinag’s alright, wake up, Ajay!” Ajay jerked awake, panting heavily.

“Kalinag...Kalinag…!”

“Ajay, I am here.” Ajay stared at Kalinag as though he couldn’t believe his eyes.

“B...but...I…”

“You did not kill me, Ajay. Yuma drugged you, do you remember this?”

“Yes, but…”

“The vision you killed was Yuma, not me.”

“...I...didn’t…”

“No.” Ajay wrapped his arms around Kalinag, shaking violently.

“Kalinag…” 

“I am alright, Ajay.” Ajay refused to move, pulling Kalinag down into bed with him and refusing to let go.

“You’re alright, Ajay.”

“I killed you...I killed you…”

“You killed Yuma. She bastardized Shangri-La once again, and caused you unimaginable suffering, but she is dead now. She will not hurt you again.”

“...She already hurt me…” Kalinag sighed heavily, pulling Ajay close.

“...I know.”


	18. Give the Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short filler chapter is short

It was a long time before Ajay moved. Ajay refused to let Kalinag leave his arms, as though if he let go he might disappear into blue smoke. Sabal was in and out, getting Ajay anything he needed, which wasn’t much. Ajay needed to hold Kalinag in his arms, and blankets to compensate for the constant shivering. Between holding Kalinag and drifting in and out of an uneasy sleep, Ajay dreamt. He dreamt of what he had seen in Yuma’s vision, and when he woke he sat up for the first time in ages.

“Sabal? Sabal! Sabal!!” It has been a long time since Ajay had done more than acknowledge his presence, so Sabal rushed into the room.

“Ajay?”

“Sabal, don’t-” Ajay cut himself off, struggling for words.

“I saw...in Yuma’s vision...you ordered people to be killed...Amita's followers.” Sabal frowned.

“Amita’s followers? Ajay, I would never-”

“I know, I know, but...I don’t know. Sabal, if it ever comes to that, if you ever decide to…” Ajay gulped, closing his eyes and looking away, “...Let me give the order. I don’t want you to become...I couldn’t bear it...if the blade...pulled me to you…” Ajay grimaced, fighting back tears, and Sabal sighed.

“...Alright. I promise. I’ll let you give the order. If it ever comes to that.”


	19. Sinners and Saints

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back with another chapter! Sorry for the long wait, but I promise we're getting close to the end, and I WILL finish this fic!

Ajay sulked for a long time after that. Yuma stole the blade and used it against him. Some of the healing wounds on his arm were from his own blade.

“How come...Yuma didn’t die like the other guy?” He asked one day, staring miserably at the floor.

“Her will was too strong. I tried, Ajay, I exerted every ounce of my willpower on her, to no effect. I am old, and strong, but not indomitable.” Ajay nodded.

“Thank you for trying…”

“Do not thank me when I failed, Ajay. I do not deserve your thanks.” Slowly, Ajay stood up.

“We should...go kill some guys. To prove we’re stronger than them.” Kalinag stood with him.

“Whatever you need to do, Ajay.”

***

Jalendu Temple. It didn’t look like much, decrepit and half-collapsed as it was, but apparently it was symbolic for the people. Whether he saw the value or not, Sabal had asked him to secure it, so he would. It was a big task. He sniped as many as he could from a nearby island, and then he swam to the temple and deactivated the first bomb. He snuck underground, killed the few remaining guards with a well-timed grenade, and then disarmed the second bomb. Job well done.

And then the reinforcements came.

Wave after wave of soldiers came, in boats, in helicopters...it took forever to shoot them down. He managed in the end, though, and Sabal showed up minutes later. 

“I just want to thank you, brother,” he said, but Ajay got the distinct impression that there was more to it than that. And there was. The second Ajay heard Amita’s name, he knew what was going on. Sabal was furious that Amita had tried to destroy the temple, and wanted her out of the way. Thankfully there wasn’t time for Sabal to finish saying what he wanted to, Utkarsh was being bombed and Ajay needed to help. 

He knew that conversation was far from finished.

Ajay couldn’t believe he was saying this, but he was completely blindsided. He’d thought Sabal was calling him to his location to thank him for saving Utkarsh. As it turned out, Sabal just wanted to bring up their earlier conversation and formally send him to kill Amita. Ajay turned to go without saying a word.

“Ajay, wait.” Ajay stopped, but didn’t turn around.

“I’m sorry to ask this of you, brother. I would do it myself, I am perfectly capable of doing it myself, but your vision worries me, and I thought it best to leave it to you.” Ajay scowled, unseen by Sabal.

“Ajay...is this what you saw in your vision?” 

“No,” Ajay replied, teeth clenched, “But it tells me what I saw in my vision is definitely going to come to pass. And that...you’ve changed, Sabal. I don’t know what happened, but I don’t like it.” 

Ajay left. 

***

“Sabal. Amita's taken care of.”

“It’s not for me to judge her now brother…” Ajay all but threw his radio away. What had Willis said? ‘Kill them all and let God sort them out?’ Turns out it wasn’t just an American thing. Ajay sighed, remembering exactly why he’d never been fond of the idea of an almighty power who knew the saints from the sinners but only judged them after they were dead. That was when he realized he had become sort of like God. He knew the saints from the sinners, and he delivered judgement.

“You are like a god, yes,” Kalinag murmured, “Because you bring the judgement that Kyra could not deliver until they had died. With you here, Ajay, we don’t have to ‘kill them all and let God sort them out’. The innocent get to live full, healthy lives, and the sinners are sent to face Kyra’s judgement.” 

“What’s the line, though? What divides the sinners and the saints?”

“Regret, usually.”

“...Was this...a sin?” Kalinag closed his eyes.

“...Your duty to the Golden Path and your duties as my warrior diverge for the first time, it seems. Do not feel guilty for aiding Sabal. I know you care for him and want to see his vision for Kyrat come to fruition.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“I do not need to answer your question. You already know the answer.” Ajay sighed, and sank down to sit in the grass.

“Do you regret your actions, Ajay?” Too busy trying to fight back tears, Ajay could only nod.

“Then Kyra will see fit to forgive you. You forget, Ajay, it is not only the sinners and the saints, it is whether Kyra is willing to forgive the sinners. If you truly regret your actions, Kyra will forgive you and cleanse you of your sins. If you are unrepentant, then you truly are a sinner. Kyra gives many, many chances for sinners to redeem themselves. You have sinned, but your regret makes you no more a sinner than an infant.” Ajay nodded jerkily.

“...We are alone, Ajay. You do not need to be the indomitable warrior here. Kyra will not judge your tears, and neither will I.”


	20. Full Circle

Ajay didn’t let himself break down for long. He couldn’t bear to be near the corpses of the Golden Path members, and Sabal had been right about one thing: “You have a dictator to kill.”

The trip to Pagan’s palace was a long and difficult one. The Golden Path apparently found out about his killing Amita (he was going to MURDER Sabal for telling them), and their attempts at ‘comfort’ were no help whatsoever. He was well aware that Sabal was doing what he thought was best for Kyrat; the problem was that he refused to see that killing more people was decidedly NOT what was best for Kyrat. He ignored them, gripping the blade tightly. It was already pulling him in the direction of the palace. That, at least, was a comfort. At least this time the people he was tasked with killing were guilty, according to the blade.

It was...far easier than Ajay had expected it to be, taking Pagan’s palace. The soldiers put up a fight, but there were plenty of places to hide and take them out. Soon it was all over, and Ajay was on his way to...the real palace, for lack of a better word. It was small, clearly for Pagan only. 

“They royal army is counterattacking, we can’t support you!” Sabal had called, but Ajay only sighed. Of course not. He almost knew he was destined to do this alone.

“You’ve come a long way from the young man who didn’t believe in destiny,” Kalinag murmured almost nostalgically. Ajay sighed.

“Yeah.” So much had changed. Instead of being overwhelmed by the pull of the blade, Ajay followed it with an almost resigned air. It was only pulling him in one direction: to Pagan. 

It was an interesting notion, for things to change so much for Ajay in the space of a few minutes, but that was what happened in the wake of earth-shattering confessions like the one Pagan had just given to him. That his father had murdered his only sibling, because she had been Pagan’s daughter. Being related to Pagan signed one’s death warrant in Mohan’s eyes, and that apparently included children who had barely celebrated their first birthday.

“Oh, you didn’t know that, did you?” He asked, with an almost sarcastic air, and Ajay knew what he was implying. ‘If you’d just stayed with me during that dinner, I would have told you all this from the start.’ Ajay was stunned into silence. All he’d seen was a madman before but now...all he saw was grief. Kyrat had taken away his only daughter, and his mom had left and taken the closest thing he would have had to a son after that. He didn’t particularly give a shit what happened to the country that stole the love of his life and both his children in the course of a single night, and Ajay could hardly blame him for that. None of that changed the sins he’d committed, but...he didn’t deserve to die for those sins. Despite the blade pulling him towards Pagan’s chopper and the knowledge that the Golden Path would probably have his head if they found out...Ajay let Pagan live.

“We’ve come full circle,” Kalinag said with humour as they watched Pagan’s chopper fly away, “You have killed the guilty, spared the innocent, chosen to kill the innocent...and now you have chosen to spare the guilty. You control the blade, and not the other way around. The blade can only suggest, you make the final decision either way.”

“Yeah. I see that now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys...The next chapter will probably be the last. Oh my god this has been one hell of a ride, and it's now the longest fic I've ever written, beating out Frenemies by a couple chapters. This time, I'm glad to say that this fic went exactly where I planned it to go.


	21. The Final Decision

In the aftermath, Ajay found it hard to believe that his vision would come true. Sabal had remembered to ask about Lakshmana through all the chaos, and that really spoke to his compassion. Besides, Sabal was...Sabal. There was no way. But then...Ajay could almost hear it in his voice, when he asked him to come to Jalendu. His vision was going to come to pass.

“Ajay.” One look in Sabal’s eyes, and Ajay knew. The people lined up on the ground with their hands and feet tied were innocent. There was no pull towards them, and yet Sabal had already written up their death warrants.

“I promised I would let you give the order. I…” he closed his eyes. “...I’m sorry I could not be the man you thought me to be. You placed your faith in my righteousness, and I let you down. Perhaps I do deserve to be struck down by your blade.”

“Perhaps...” Ajay murmured quietly around the lump in his throat, “But I would never be able to do that for you. That’s why...I have to be the one to do this.” He closed his eyes, then hardened himself. Sabal had written up their death warrants, and it was up to him to sign them. He locked eyes with the Golden Path soldiers standing guard over the civilians, and nodded. As the civilians were killed one by one, Ajay spoke.

“You chose to fight your own people. When you sided with Amita...you chose to turn against your religion, your country, your own people. You have no right to kneel before the Tarun Matara and ask forgiveness. You showed no forgiveness when you butchered your brothers and sisters, so I say to you today...you chose to cut your own throats.” It’s not what his vision of Sabal had said, but it was close enough. There was nobody alive left to hear him now, anyways.

“Ajay may have chosen to bear the burden of sin to save you...but that does not change the fact that you have shamed the name of Kyra.” Sabal cast his eyes downward. Kalinag did not need to raise his voice for the full force of his anger to leave Sabal feeling like a scolded child, small and very, very sorry.

“...I know.”

“Do you intend to repent for your sins?”

“Yes.”

“It will take a long time. Ajay will not forgive this easily.”

“I know.”

“You betrayed him, and you betrayed Kyra. Ajay’s trust is Kyra’s trust, and by regaining one you will restore the other.”

“Understood.” Beside them, Ajay turned and started walking away.

“Ajay, wait.”

“Please don’t talk to me, Sabal. I may not be able to kill you, but I’m not happy about keeping you alive right now.”

“Promise me we will talk, when you’re ready.”

“...I think we’re going to have to.” As the distance between Ajay and Sabal grew, Kalinag vanished, clearly choosing to follow his descendant and leave Sabal alone. Sabal knew he would not see Kalinag until he had regained Ajay’s trust and had been deemed worthy of being his guide once again. He also knew that he WOULD see Kalinag again. He would regain Ajay’s trust, and Kyra’s trust, no matter what it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done. Finally done. Special thanks to everyone who has supported this story, and to Jack,  
> the one-man fan base that keeps me writing when I get stuck and my muse abandons me.


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we wrap up one of the outstanding plot points, and Sabal tries to show he's a better man to earn Ajay's trust back.

“Sabal, I’m leaving the country. I have some unfinished business in America. I don’t know when I’ll be back.” The first time in over a month Ajay had contacted him, and it was to tell him that he was leaving?

“I...Is...Of course, brother...have a good trip, and I’ll see you when you get back.” He couldn’t resist trying to tell Ajay about some of the good he'd done to repent for his crimes, just in case this sudden departure had been brought on by him.

“...Shanath arena has been shut down for good. The building is condemned to be torn down soon.”

“Yeah, I heard. Tear it down, and build...a humanitarian centre on top. To...honour Noore’s memory.” 

“Absolutely. You have my word, brother, we’ll put Shanath to better use than it’s ever seen before.”

“Good.” Communication cut. Ajay saw the work he was doing, but like Kalinag had said, he had deeply hurt Ajay. Earning his forgiveness would take more than tearing down a symbol of slaughter and turning it into a symbol of peace. He wondered what Ajay planned to do in America - visit old friends, perhaps? - but he also knew he had no right to ask.

***

Ajay could safely say that he could have picked out the right house without having an address. Small, barely lived in, rickety old car whose only purpose was to get him to and from the airport...and absolutely nothing to suggest any sort of homeliness or significant relations. Of course not, the bastard didn’t give two shits about anyone but himself. To top it all off...an American flag. Ajay knocked, and the man’s eyes widened when he answered. Whether from shock or the blade digging into his stomach, Ajay didn’t know or care.

“I like the flag,” he commented lightly, “It suits you. What was it you said? ‘I never met a patriot who wasn’t a son of a bitch’? You certainly fit the bill, then, don’t you? You’ve got the flag, you’re the biggest son of a bitch I’ve ever met...Goodbye, Willis.” He pulled the blade out, and Willis dropped to the floor. Ajay pulled Willis into his house, wiped the blade on the body, then set about moving the body and wrapping it. It would be quite a while before anyone found it. Ajay had a sneaking suspicion Willis wasn’t the kind of guy to have visitors. 

“If ever you were wondering what it felt like for me when you killed Yuma,” Kalinag said with a smile, “It felt exactly how you're feeling now.”

“Pretty damn good, then,” Ajay said.

***

“...It needs to be bigger.” Sabal turned, finding Ajay beside him. It was the first he’d seen of him since Jalendu, which had been over a month ago. Ajay had said he was leaving for America two weeks ago. Now he was back, but Sabal had no idea how long he’d been back in the country before he’d appeared out of nowhere to look over the plans for the humanitarian centre they were planning on building.

“...Bigger, brother? Of course, but...what for?”

“Because I said so. And because Noore would have wanted it that way. She would want to make up for all the harm she’d caused.”

“A noble sentiment,” Sabal all but growled. He still couldn’t get over the grief Noore had caused. It didn’t matter if she hated it, she still murdered people. She tore apart too many families to make saving hers worthwhile.

“Do you really want to be taking that tone with me right now?”

“N-no, of course not, brother. I just...I saw a lot of grief caused by the arena.”

“All the more reason to make the humanitarian centre bigger. We need to give it a different name. The Najjar Centre for Humanitarian Aid.”

“It sounds...very professional.”

“Yeah. When this gets built, Shanath will just be a bad chapter in history.”

“You sound hopeful.”

“I am.” Sabal nodded.

“Alright. The Najjar Centre for Humanitarian Aid will be open sometime in the next few years.”

“Good.” Ajay sighed, and there was a long, heavy pause.

“...We should talk.”

“Alright. Let me pass on your directions to one of the other guys, and I’ll be right with you.”

“Yeah.” Sabal patted Ajay’s shoulder, went off to mutter in another soldier’s ear for a moment, then went back to Ajay.

“I’m free now, brother. We can talk.”

“Yeah.”

“Mohan’s old house?”

“It’s...I’d...like to call it my house now.”

“Of course, brother. Your house or mine?”

“...Mine.” Sabal nodded and started walking. He noticed Ajay wasn’t particularly talkative. Thinking? Still angry with him? Ajay had asked to talk, and that was a big step forward, but with Ajay, who knew what that meant. Sabal would openly admit to being very nervous by the time they arrived at Ajay’s house. Ajay let Sabal in.

“Tea?”

“Yes please, thank you, Ajay.” Ajay started making the tea, and Sabal waited for Ajay to speak. Nothing happened. Ajay made the tea in silence, handed the tea to Sabal in silence, and drank in silence. After several long minutes of silence, Sabal decided to try to break the ice as gently as possible. Melt it, if he could.

“I noticed you didn't have the blade on you when you went to visit me at the arena.” Ajay didn’t so much as look up from his tea.

“I didn’t need it.” 

“Ah. I...see…” Ajay was most certainly not talkative today. It took several long minutes of silence before Ajay finally spoke.

“You’re doing a lot of good things around Kyrat.”

“I- Thank you, brother.”

“It’s not enough.”

“...Oh.”

“But.” Sabal waited. Ajay seemed to be trying to find the right words for what he wanted to say.

“...You can’t do more unless I let you close enough to do more. So...I’ll be asking you to do things.”

“Of course.”

“Will you stop blindly agreeing with everything I say?”

“...That’s a bit of a trap question, but I get the point. What will you be asking me to do?”

“...I dunno yet.” Ajay took a sip of his tea. Suddenly Ajay glanced off to his left and gave a curt nod. Sabal looked over, but he didn’t see anything. Of course he wouldn’t; he wouldn’t see Kalinag until he had won Ajay’s forgiveness. Whatever Kalinag had said would remain between him and Ajay. 

“...How was your trip to America?” Ajay brightened immediately.

“Really good. Willis is dead, and about time, too.” Sabal nodded slowly.

“Good, good. So that chapter of your time is closed for good?”

“Closed for good. I won’t have to worry about him anymore.”

“Good.” Ajay nodded, and the conversation lulled again.

“There’s an outpost in the north I haven’t had time to take,” Ajay mentioned, and Sabal perked up.

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I haven’t really had time, and they haven't been planning any counterattacks. I think they just want to survive, now that Pagan’s gone. Still, it’s an important outpost and it needs to be taken, but I haven’t had time to plan an approach. Can you take care of it?”

“Of course.”

“Good. I don’t know what you’ll be up against, the outpost has been quiet. They’ve been trying to fly under the radar and not get killed by the Golden Path. With Pagan gone...anyway, I’m trusting you to take care of it.”

“I won’t let you down, brother.”

“That remains to be seen.” Ajay stood, and Sabal knew he was being dismissed.

In truth, Ajay had already scouted the outpost. The blade had only tugged him towards a couple of men, instead of going haywire near an outpost. Ajay had been surprised, especially since northern outposts tended to be more devoted to Pagan. He hadn’t planned for Sabal to take care of it, but it was a good test for him. Whether he took the outpost peacefully or killed the lot of them indiscriminately would determine whether Ajay let Sabal in again. Sabal needed to prove he had changed, and this would go a long way to doing that.

***

“Ah, Ajay. I’ve been looking for you, brother.”

“You didn’t think to check my house for me?”

“Not until recently. My mistake.” Ajay leaned back on his couch.

“So, what did you need to talk to me about?”

“The outpost you tasked me with taking. It’s done. Surprisingly, they surrendered without hesitation. Well, most of them. We called out for them to surrender the outpost. Most held their hands up and put down their guns immediately, but a few tried to shoot at us. One shot out of fear, but gave up when he caught him. All in all, only two had to be killed, and the outpost is now ours. In fact, the ones who surrendered offered to join the Golden Path, and are now helping to maintain the outpost...under the watch of a few more trusted Golden Path members, just in case. So far we’ve had no problems. They’ve been model soldiers.”

“Hm.” Ajay sat in silence for a few long moments, sending a pointed glare over Sabal’s shoulder.

“Tell me more about your approach. Details, Sabal.”

“We came in from the west, where the security was most lax. Initially I had planned to snipe them from the top of the hill, but I…” Ajay stared him down, the message clear: don’t even think about trying to edit the truth.

“I...didn't want to kill them all immediately. Kyrat needs to become a peaceful country, and if there was even the smallest chance that they could surrender...I wanted to give them the option.” He took a breath.

“Everyone else thought I had gone mad. The royal army in the north would never surrender, we’d be shot at and give away our location for nothing. Even I thought so, but we should at least try for a peaceful resolution, and we had the numbers to handle a frontal assault anyways. We called for them to put their hands up, and like I said...those who surrendered knelt down to the ground and put their hands on their heads in seconds. There was gunfire, but one shot to the leg was enough to convince the one frightened soldier to surrender. He’s receiving medical aid now. The other two had to be killed. Even after nonlethal shots, they kept firing. The others told us everything we needed to know. We kept them under constant supervision, but they were model prisoners, and when they had their Golden Path uniforms...it’s like you said, they just wanted to survive. I gave them that chance.” Ajay nodded, staring over his shoulder, lost in thought. Finally his eyes focused behind him, and he gave a firm nod.

“Congratulations, Sabal.” He whirled, finding Kalinag standing behind his right shoulder.

“You passed. Ajay will still take time for fully forgive your offences, but you’ve proven yourself worthy of his eventual forgiveness. You have changed, Sabal, and not just for Ajay’s merit. You’ve truly learned from your mistakes. We’ve both noticed. You can now call yourself Ajay’s guide once more.”

“You did it faster than I thought you would...but as Kalinag so helpfully pointed out,” he added with a glare over his shoulder, “I didn’t have it in me to stay angry with you. So I'm ready to let you work your way back into my good book. Congrats.” Sabal nodded.

“I’m glad to have earned your trust back, Ajay.”

“You haven’t earned shit. You’re WORTHY of earning my trust back. You’ve still got a LONG way to go to actually earn my trust back.”


End file.
